Escape
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: When a series of rape and murders of young girls who are Olivia look-alikes and carved with a letter from her name, they all link to Harris who escaped. Will Olivia find the strength in herself do defeat him and save the world? Episode 4 in my series E/O
1. Chapter 1

Escape

Chapter 1

**This is episode 4 in my series Elemental Detectives. We all know the episode Undercover hmmm? Now in this episode, Hadrian (the person who is trying to destroy NYC and the E.D) finds out that Lowell Harris had some encounters with the SVU squad and also sexually assaulted Elemental Water (Olivia) so he decides to free him unexpectedly. Harris commits a series of murders with Olivia look-alikes and carves each letter in Olivia's first name. No more, No more. On with the show!**

_**Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape**_

**Hadrian's POV**

"I can't believe that my servants failed me once again! They shall be punished for this! I need to find out a certain weakness implanted in those assholes who call themselves the Elemental Detectives. It's time to look into their past with each of them, starting with the leader's girlfriend, Elemental Water."

I walk over and pick up a blue-colored file entitled "Elemental Water." I open it and find something interesting

"_Hmmmm. Elemental Water's real name is Olivia Benson, she is a detective in Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She is a child of rape…interesting…her mother was an alcoholic and her father was a rapist…nice…she is a junior detective and she is partners with Elliot Stabler for over 11 years. She had a bad encounter while she was undercover in 2008. She was nearly raped in the prison basement…I think I know what to do with that bitch now."_

"Cassandra, Than get your stupid asses in here!" I bombarded. Then my servants came squirming in.

"You called master?" Cassandra said. I stood up and start pacing around

"You know Elemental Water right?" I asked both of them. I knew Cassandra hated her so much and I can sense her blood boiling. "We are going to break her physically, emotionally, and mentally. She had a close encounter with a man named Lowell Harris. He is currently in jail right now and I want you to free him and mention him about the Elemental Detectives and mention Olivia Benson and we'll see where he goes from there. Do NOT fail me this time. I'll be watching you." I say walking back to my throne as I watch my servants leave to do their mission

_**Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape**_

**Author's POV**

It was just a normal day at the SVU squad room. They just successfully captured another rapist before he can hurt any other future rape victims. The squad was just out celebrating, but Olivia keeps on having a feeling that something bad is about to happen to her so while the rest of the squad was just having a general conversation, Olivia just sat in the corner with her arms cross deep in thought. Elliot noticed this and he walked over to talk to Olivia.

"Liv, are you feeling okay?" Elliot asked

"I'm fine." Olivia lied

"Liv, I worked in SVU long enough to know when someone is lying. Tell me what's really on your mind." He said. Olivia sighed and started talking.

"It's just…I keep having these weird feelings that something bad is going to happen…to me." Olivia explained. Elliot embraced her into a warm hug

"If anything happens, I'll be right next to you and I'll make sure, that no one can put you in harms way." Elliot said. Olivia just smiled a little bit but deep in her gut, she knows that something will happen to her. A phone call interrupted her thoughts.

"Benson…okay, we'll be right there." Olivia said hanging up the phone

"What's that Cragen?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, a girl was found dead in central park with a letter O carved on her stomach. Cragen wants us there immediately." She explained. Her and Elliot got up and told the others who drove off to the crime scene. This is the beginning of something bad…very bad.

_**Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape-Escape**_

**Weird….so I have to go now because my mom is going to braid my hair, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Escape

Chapter 2

**Thanks for a couple of the reviews. I hope everyone had a Happy July 4****th**** because I did. Fireworks are amazing and now I'm sad that we have to wait an entire year for the next one! I maybe update this story sooner or later because this story may or may not be longer than my 3 previous stories. So enough about me, time to turn the spotlight to the story!**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

When the detectives arrived at the crime scene, Melinda already arrived with her clipboard while the EMT placed the body in a body bag. Elliot was the first one to speak up

"Any I.D?" He asked

"Kanisha Rucker, 15, found dead by a jogger early this morning, based on the way she was placed, I say she was raped." Melinda explained

"Do we have cause of death?" Olivia asked

"Based on the marks around her neck, I say she was strangled but I will know more once I open her up."

"Okay then, we'll track down her parents." Munch said as all of them drove back to the precinct. Little they know, someone was watching them carefully

Once they arrived at the precinct, they went straight to the morgue to see Melinda. "Any luck?" Fin asked

"Well, I was right about the part about her being raped. She has vaginal tearing and bruising in her inner thighs, and there is semen present so we have DNA. She was strangled manually and plus, she fought back. There are defensive and offensive wounds and it's very strange that someone carved a letter O on her stomach." Melinda said

"We'll probably find out more once we get into Kanisha's life. Any pops in the system?" Olivia asked. Melinda got nervous and decided it wasn't the right time to tell her the perp yet. "No, not yet." She lied. Olivia just accepted that and walked out of the morgue. Melinda sighed and got back into her work

It was 10:00 at night and everyone was exhausted but Olivia was the most exhausted. She got up to take another cup of coffee to help her stay awake. Elliot noticed this and went to talk to her.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked. Olivia sighed and leaned against her chair

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia asked drinking her coffee

"Well, number one you just drank Munch's coffee." Elliot said smirking. Olivia immediately spit it out in the trashcan "Thanks for the save."

"No prob. Plus, you barely said a word from the morgue here. Is there something wrong?" Elliot asked. Olivia's head fell on her desk.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired!" She yelled.

"Okay, Okay, you need a lift?" Elliot asked

"By this rate, I'll fall asleep behind the wheel, so yeah I need a lift." She said smiling. They both got up and grabbed their coats and walked out of the squad room.

**Harris POV**

I watched that poor little girl die. I used her like she was my little bitch, but I had to slug her because she fought back. I know she liked it because she was screaming for more. One down, five to go. I take the picture out of my pocket of Olivia and one day, she will be mine. No matter how much it hurts. I would like to thank Cassandra and Than for freeing me from that hellhole of a prison. She put me there, that bitch put me there. Once I get my hands on her, she will learn to like it. I look at the two dead girls below me and carves the letters L and I on there stomachs and I use them some more. I hope they get something else on their backs. I smile as I walk away. 3 down, 3 to go

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Evilness! Also, sorry if this is short. I maybe updating a third chapter today, now please….review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Escape

Chapter 3

**Harris was so sick and evil in the last chapter. I had a deep hatred ever since Undercover. Oooo…If he came back in Season 12, I would jump into the TV and beat the crap out of him for what he did to Olivia. Olivia is my favorite character of all time. I'm glad she'd okay…I think. So on with the show**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Olivia was fast asleep in her bed having a dream. But only this time, her dream turned into a nightmare

_Olivia's dream:_

_Olivia was in her Elemental her form and she was battling a mutant monster, but when she was battling, the monster unleashed a very painful memory of Olivia. Her assault in Sealview, then time stopped. Olivia was the only one fighting and in her mind, the assault was replaying. __**Him. **__Him __**touching **__her. Him trying to __**rape **__her. Herself escaping____him. Him trying to force himself into her mouth. Those scenes relaying over and over, Olivia feel on her knees detransforming and crying. Next thing she knew, she was in the basement, handcuffed to the bed, screaming for someone to help her. Then a dark figure rose on top of her, she was kicking, screaming trying to __**Escape. **__But when she paid attention to the figure, she saw that it was her assaulter, the person who used to keep her up at night, the person who violated her. It was none other than Harris smiling at her. The next thing she knew he started to violate her again…_

Olivia woke up screaming, sweating, and breathing hard. She checked the time. It was 4:00 in the morning a tear slid down her cheek as she buried her face in her hands. Then she hears her cell phone ring. She checked the caller I.D. It was Captain Cragen. She wiped away her sweat and tears and answers the phone

"Benson."

"_Olivia, we need you down here, now!"_

"What's wrong?"

"_There are two other victims. Raped and strangled with letters on their stomachs. It could be the same guy."_

"I'm on my way." She hung up her phone and got dressed. She took her phone, gun, handcuffs, and badge and ran out the door. She was still affected by her recent nightmare but ignored it as she drove off to the crime scene.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

When she arrived at the crime scene, her colleagues were already there. She walked up to the bodies of the girls. There just babies, they shouldn't have died this way. Melinda sighed and got up.

"Mariah Hoskins, 14, and Kyra Hanson, 16. Raped and strangled. Their parents reported them missing when they didn't arrive at school. Letters L and I carved on their stomachs, the same way Kanisha was carved." Melinda said

"We aren't dealing with a regular rapist." Fin said

"We're dealing with a serial killer." Olivia said. She just noticed something, the first 3 letters on the victims spell the first 3 letters in her name and plus, they almost look like her. Olivia thought it maybe another Olivia that they don't know about. She just shook it off and watched as they carried the girls' bodies off to the M.E. It was 5:00 in the morning so she drove to the precinct.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

While Melinda was extracting the semen off the girls' bodies, she tested them to see that the DNA matches and there was a pop in the system. Lowell Harris. Melinda knew that if Olivia found out, she will have painful memories of her sex assault. She took the report and walked to the captain's office.

When she arrived at the Captain's office, she knocked on the door and the Cragen gave her permission to come in.

"Melinda. What brings you here?" Cragen asked.

"We have a big problem." Melinda said

"What is it?" Cragen asked

"The semen found on Kanisha's body, matches the semen on the other two victims. There was a pop in the system." Melinda said giving Cragen the file. When Cragen opened it, he saw an all too familiar face in it. "If we tell Olivia, all her psychological and emotional pain will come back." Melinda said

"Okay, we can tell the rest of the squad, but we have to keep it a secret, for Liv's sake." Cragen said. Melinda nodded in response.

"But there is a twist." Melinda said "Harris escape 3 days ago."

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Harris POV**

Now, three victims brought the SVU attention. I just need to find 3 other victims. I spot a teen girl across the street. Perfect hair, eyes, and facial features. Plus, a perfect body. She walk alone witch makes me want her. I start following her. Once she's dead, I have 2 more victims to go, untill I used that pretty little body of Olivia's. I have some unfinished business with my little bitch

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Wow. Took me a while to finish this. Soo…review, and we can kick Harris ass together! YEAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Escape

Chapter 4

**I love to thank everyone who reviewed my story. This episode is the most popular one out of my 3 previous ones. I never knew people like story that are centered on Olivia. Even though she is the most popular character in SVU and my all time favorite, she is like a role model and the best of the best. Now everyone agrees that Harris is a very sick, sick man and if anyone agrees, we all should hunt him down, and eliminate him! Who wants to join me *raises hands and picks up a pitchfork* Lets do it! But in the meanwhile, here is chapter number 4!**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Casey arrived at the precinct to see if they already found a perp. But she was pissed, 3 murder victims, DNA evidence, but no suspect. "We have all this, but still no perp? Are you guys even doing your jobs?"

Olivia got up and walked over to her "Melinda ran the DNA through the criminal database, still no matches."

"Then run it again! We need to find this person, before anymore victims' surface!" Casey yelled

"We are trying as hard as we can! There is nothing wrong with the victims' lives, just normal teenage girls." Olivia said.

"Then let me see what you have." Casey said. Olivia walked her over to the board where the victims' pictures are posted and evidence. "The first victim was Kanisha Rucker. She was found raped and murdered by a jogger in 8:00 in the morning. She was strangled manually. On her stomach was a carved letter O." She said as Elliot added on

"The next two victims were Mariah Hoskins and Kyra Hanson. They were also raped and murdered by strangulation. They were reported missing by their parents and the letters L and I were carved on their stomachs and all three victims fought back. The same guy murdered all three girls in less than 2 days." Elliot said

"The media is going crazy over this. We need to find this guy now!" Casey said, but Fin got off the phone with bad news

"It's too late for that. We have victim's number 4 and 5, but number 5 is alive. She is on her way to Mercy right now." Everyone nodded and grabbed their coats. Fin and John headed off to the crime scene while Elliot and Olivia headed off to the hospital

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Fin and Munch arrived at the crime scene when Melinda just arrived. Fin just sighed as he saw the lifeless body of a young girl lies before his feet. "So, what do we got?"

"Ayanna Allmon, 15. Raped and Strangled with a rope, this time with the letter v. At least the perp left us the murder weapon." Melinda said holding the rope.

"Damn! I wish we knew who this guy was." Fin said looking away

"I already know." Melinda said sadly. Fin and John just looked at her like she was crazy

"Well, who is it?" John said. Melinda just struggled with the words

"Linda, we need to know." Fin said kneeling beside her.

"It's Harris."

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the victim's hospital room. She sat there with a big bandage around her stomach with also a rap around her head. She was still crying when they came in.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler, can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked the girl

"Mia. Mia Banks." Mia said sadly

"Mia, can you tell me what happened?" Olivia said sitting on the bed side of her. Mia took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was walking home from the mall with my friends because we separated from the group. I took a shortcut through a short alleyway when a guy popped up and covered my mouth. I started screaming, but he kicked me in the stomach. I fell and he said 'Perfect girl for me.' He started to rip off my clothes and he start to unbuckle his pants." She paused for a moment as she took a deep breath and whips away her tears. "He forced me to perform oral sex on him. I kicked him and he punched me in the face. He pulled off my pants and panties and…and…" Mia started crying hysterically. Olivia comfort her by rubbing her back

"It's okay Mia. I know it's hard to talk about it, but we need to know." Olivia said handing her some tissues. Mia wiped away her tears and calm down a bit. "After he raped me, he took out a knife and started carving something on my stomach. After that, he wrapped his arms around my throat and started squeezing hard. I couldn't breathe and he bashed my head against the wall. Before I feel into darkness, he said 'That's a good little bitch, lets hope that my personal one finds you before you die.' I fell unconscious and the next thing I knew, I was here, in this hospital room." Mia told her story and she started crying again

"Mia, did you see the guy who did this to you?" Elliot asked.

"He was white, build, about 5'7, 5'8, he had a mustache." Mia explained.

"Are you willing to describe him to a sketch artist?" Olivia asked. Mia nodded. Elliot phone rang and he stepped out into the hallway to answer

"Stabler."

"_Elliot, we found out the perp behind these murders and rapes." _Fin said over the phone angrily

"It's about time, who is it?"

"_It's Lowell Harris. He escaped from prison a few days ago." _Fin said. Elliot was in shock, he knew that Harris had some connection with Olivia; he just doesn't know what he did to her.

"But, how did he escape?"

"_Maybe our little villain friends had to do something with it. The guards were knocked out when Harris escaped and one prisoner said he saw to teenagers dressed weirdly, helped him out."_

Elliot just wanted to punch a wall and to kill Cassandra and Than for doing this. "Okay, I'll tell Liv."

"_If you tell her, it will bring her memories back."_

"Well, what happened with her and him?"

"_Now is not a good time. I'll tell you later. Now we are heading back to the morgue. See you there."_

"Okay." Elliot said hanging up. Elliot was just looking at Olivia wondering

"_What did he do to you Liv? What did he do?"_

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Harris POV**

I can't believe that bitch lived! She was supposed to be motherfucking dead! I'm going to take care of her once and for all. First, what should I do to my precious baby Olivia? But in that basement 2 years ago, she was supposed to suck me and her little friend came to the rescue. If I kill her, I'll run free, never gong back to prison again! But, I want her to enjoy what I have coming to her. Once I get my hands on her she's mine. My baby, my bitch, my slave.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**That sick son of a bitch! Oooo! Okay now review and we can all kill Harris together or just beat him to a coma! Let him feel the pain and humiliation Olivia felt when he assaulted her in that basement 2 years ago!**


	5. Chapter 5

Escape

Chapter 5

**I'm so glad people joined my A.H.K (Alliance to Kill Harris)! I'm so happy, all we need to do is hunt him down, and beat him to death and clean up all the evidence, so the police to charge us with murder, but I don't give a damn! They should know what that stupid bastard did to one of their own *gets fiery red with rage* they should help us to kill that fat-ass bastard! Well I have so many things to say to about him uncensored but I'll wait untill this chapter is finish and you guys can say what you want to say! We will kill at midnight! Nah, what about just after this chapter? The sooner the better and the better I don't try to hold in all my anger! Now on with the chapter (and the soon killing of Harris! YEAH!).**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

When everyone arrived at the precinct, Casey was waiting to hear from them "So, how's the surviving victim?"

"She is pulling through. She is sitting down with the sketch artist as we speak." Elliot said taking a seat at his desk.

"Well that's good. I just want to prosecute this bastard as much as the next guy. How could one guy murder 4 girls in less than 3 days? This guy is all over the map." Casey said

"We'll thank god that victim number 5 survived, or we will be no where with this." Olivia said leaning back into her chair sighing sadly

"What's wrong?" Casey asked

"Nothing, just have a long day." Olivia lied. She didn't want anyone else to know about what is _really _going on with her. Just then, she receives a call from Mercy Hospital

"Benson….What?...Oh, my god…We're on our way." Olivia said leaning back into her chair groaning

"Who was that?" Elliot asked

"That was Mercy Hospital. Mia was murdered." She said. Everyone grabbed their coats and rushed to the hospital. When they arrived, they saw several police officers, nurses all around, and doctors just going crazy. Olivia rushed off to Mia's room to see her lifeless with red marks around her neck. She noticed blood all over the sheets, when she pulls the sheets off, she say the letter I carved on her stomach. She felt the urge to be sick, but she calmed down. She called Melinda, to get down here along with ESU. She sighed sadly and knew that 5 victims, first 5 letters in her name. She had a feeling that this day, is the day she didn't want to live in. She walked out and asked the nurses to see their surveillance camera tapes. They handed over the tapes off to the detectives and headed off to the precinct to examine them.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Everyone arrived at the precinct feeling that they didn't do their jobs enough to protect Mia, now Mia was dead. Olivia felt worst of them all. She was just talking to Mia and now she's gone. How could the killer get pass the security guards and not get noticed? This is one sick son of a bitch. Just then someone came in

"Olivia Benson?" The flower man asked. Olivia got up and walked over

"I'm Olivia Benson. These flowers for me?" She asked as she took the bouquet of flowers

"Yeah, someone must really love you." He said walking away to his workshop. Olivia set the flowers down and read the card. Elliot walked over.

"What does the card say?" Elliot asked

"It just says _**Enjoy"**_ Olivia said. She touched a pedal of a white flower and her hands were covered in red blood

"Oh, my god!" She yelled dropping the flowers. Cragen walked over and saw the scene

"Get ESU here now!" He ordered Elliot to do and Elliot ran off to get Melinda. Fin grabbed a towel and handed to Olivia. "Are you Okay?" He asked

"Who in the right mind would send something like that?" She asked him.

"A sick pervert would." He said. Olivia just sighed sadly and just leaned back holding her head. She was getting a major migraine. "What else could happen?" She yelled at the ceiling

"Bad news. We have victim number 6." Munch said walking over

"I just had to open my big mouth." Olivia said grabbing her coat "Tell Elliot and Melinda to meet us at the crime scene." She said walking out with anger.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Olivia just crossed her arms and sighed sadly as she looked at the lifeless body of a young female. This is the 6th victim they have, what the hell was she missing? She doesn't even know who this perp she is trying to catch is! It's like everyone know but she doesn't…everyone knows. Why the hell didn't they tell her? She noticed the strange behavior her colleagues are doing. Why is this so big that they chose to keep it a secret? She is going to find out soon, and then she'll kick their asses. She saw Fin walk over sighing

"We have an I.D on the victim. Jeanette Prince, 13." Fin said. Olivia just sighed angrily. Why did this victim have to be so young? She wanted to kill this bastard so much, that water around her started to boil madly. Fin calmed her down, and the boiling stopped.

"Looks like Melinda and Elliot arrived on time." She saw them walking towards her.

"Let me guess, she was raped and strangled and with a letter carved on her stomach?" Elliot asked. Olivia just nodded looking down. "This time it's the letter A." She just sighed. She knew that the media is going nuts. Now, she wanted to cry so much

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Olivia was back at the precinct with her head on the desk holding a cup of coffee. She was so tired that if anyone bothers her, she would try to kill them. She sat up and looked at the photos. Cragen, Elliot, Fin, and John came over to see what was happening.

"6 victims, 6 letters, a sick pervert, and we got nothing." John said

"I think we have gotten something." Cragen said. Olivia was confused "Well what is it?" She asked

"This guy is after you Liv, and everything here points to you." Cragen said. Olivia just kept denying it.

"This sick bastard is not after me. How do you even know?" She said

"The letters on their stomachs. They spell your first -I-V-I-A. This perp knows you." Elliot said. Olivia didn't believe it one bit.

"The victims look. They're brunette, white, same eye color. This guy chose a category of victims to make sure you see them because all of them do have some sort of resemblance toward you." John said, but still Olivia wasn't changing her mind. Just then, Melinda came in. "I found something else." She said holding up pictures of more evidence.

"This guy IS targeting you Liv. These are pictures of other letters of your names on the victims back written in semen. B-E-N-S-O-N. Now do you believe us?" Melinda asked. Olivia was shocked and she just nodded slowly. Just them a security guard came in with an envelope for Olivia. She took it and just stared at it afraid to open it.

"What is it?" Elliot asked

"I have no idea, and I need to know what's in here." Olivia said opening the envelope slowly. She saw pictures of Kanisha, Mariah, Kyra, Ayanna, Mia, and Jeanette being raped and she sees a letter and starts reading it out loud, being so scared that she was shaking

_Hello Olivia_

_I hope you got my present. I love those flowers and decided to share it with you. Now, I know you got those poor six victims in your little dead body shop, too bad there last minute of their lives feeling myself thrusting inside of them and with my hands squeezing their soft necks. So sad…now for you. You put me in prison ever since our little adventure 2 years ago. Now you will pay and I have some business to finish with you bitch. I wonder what it will feel like to bang you for my time and you will like it! Never ever you will escape me, I will be with you forever and I will be on your mind forever. See you later bitch_

_L.H_

Olivia just stared into the letter with tears forming into her eyes. She stares at everyone and said "Who is L.H? You guys have been keeping a secret from he and I demand to know who, now who is it?" She yelled at everyone, Elliot walked over to Olivia whose tears are threatening to spill

"It's Lowell Harris." He said. Olivia just stared at him and just shook her head denying everything.

"No no no no no! I have to go, I have to go!" Olivia saying trying to run. Elliot just grabbed her arms so she doesn't go. Olivia just started to cry hysterically on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot rocked her side to side softly trying to calm her down. "We'll get him, we'll get him." He said repeating over and over. Everyone saw the scene and join into a group hug. Everyone knows, that this will effect her greatly and they all wanted to kill this bastard so badly

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Harris POV**

I hope Liv, got my message. Very soon, I'm going to take her. She will be mine even if I have to kill everyone who gets in my way. She had everything I want in a woman, including that curvy body of hers. She maybe strong now but I'm going to break her. I'm going to fuck her like she never been fucked before

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Oh that little… (Warning: Send all children away right now; this is not going to end well and it's very violent!)**

**That little stupid man whore! He should have never come to the face of this earth! Are a bad ass stupid son of a bitch and a stupid potbellied waste of skin! By the time I'm motherfucking done with him, what he'll be lying in is a coffin! I'll will kill is dam retarted self! I want to grab a knife and stab him a million times and here is blood-curling scream! I want to pip out his throat and stomp into pieces! AHHHHH ! *blows up a building***

…

**Okay, I know that was very violent, but that is what I want to get off my chest *smiles big* now please, review! Plus convince more people to join the A.H.K the more the better and I wont have to keep doing this alot!**

**P.S**

**Anyone know any songs that explain love? I have a couple and request some of them, so maybe I can put it in the story to make all E/O shippers happy! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Escape

Chapter 6

**Join the A.H.K! Someone already has a shotgun (you know who you are) I have a butcher knife and a pitchfork and I need fore people for more weapons! By the way, I have a couple of love songs for my viewing audience to choose! If you have more suggestions that we can use, please put in your review. Here are my choices:**

**This Woman's Work by Maxwell**

**Halo by Beyonce**

**Dangerously in Love- Beyonce**

**The Lady in my Life- Michael Jackson (R.I.P!)**

**No Air- Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown**

**All My Life- K-Ci and Jojo**

**With You- Chris Brown**

**If you have anymore love songs for me to listen too, put it in your review!**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Over the pass few days, things with Olivia were not going do well. She was quiet and barely talked to anyone in the precinct, she always stare off into space, and she would always run to the bathroom, when she got very emotional. These emotions were even affecting her powers. Every time she was really sad, any liquid around her would freeze solid and when she got mad, liquids would start boiling. She just stared at the pictures of the dead victims thinking that they all died because of her and she got emotional because of this. Everyone was noticing this but when they try to help Olivia, she would denying the help and go back to her depression. It was late at night and everyone was going home so Elliot decided that he can drop off Olivia at her place. Olivia gathered her stuff and waited for Elliot. They both walked out of the precinct and into Elliot's car. Olivia just looked outside not talking, so Elliot began the conversation

"Liv, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked. Olivia didn't respond at all. "Olivia, please talk to me.""

Olivia looked over to him and said "I'm not doing so well."

"Why is that?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at him because he just asked a dumb question. She continued to look out the window.

"Olivia, what happened at Sealview? With you and Harris?" Elliot asked. Just by hearing that, Olivia started to have flashbacks of that dark day of April 15, 2008 (A/N: This is the day, Undercover was premiered). She started crying silently. Elliot put one hand on her knee to calm her down, knowing she will freeze everything that is around her. She calmed down and started talking

"I went undercover as a prisoner, as you already know. Um... me and the other prisoners were at the lunch hall when we found out that they weren't treating us for a disease and I started a like an outbreak of an argument between us and the guards and the swat team came in and started attacking everyone. One of the C.O's forced me on the table and handcuffed me. Then Harris came along…" She paused for a moment to breathe. Elliot was getting very angry, but wasn't showing it. Olivia continued

"Harris took me the wrong way instead of back to my cell. He was leading me to a basement. I try to apologize to him but he said _it's too late for apologies. Now shut up and do as you're told. _I saw a bed and that's when I knew that he was going to rape me, so I started fighting him off. He was pushed my on the bed, and took off his belt and try to get on top of me. I screamed and got away and he grabbed me. I escaped his grip and I punched him a few times and I ran off. I hid so he can't find me, but he had a weapon and I was unarmed. So, he found me and I said to him that he won. He had his club and beat me with it and he handcuffed me to a bar on a door. I was still screaming for help and he took out his…his…thing and he said _Bite me or you're dead _and he tried to force himself in my mouth, but Fin arrived. He haven't arrived any sooner…" Olivia said now sobbing hysterically. Elliot fire power was pulsing through his veins and he wanted to kill Harris so badly for sexually assaulting Olivia. They arrived at her apartment building and Olivia got out and so did Elliot.

"Let me stay with you tonight." Elliot said but Olivia said no

"I don't need company, I want to be alone." She said headed for the door.

"You are not okay, I know this case has gotten to you but at least let me help." Elliot said but Olivia got mad

"I don't need any help! I just want to be by myself and I don't need this and I don't need you!" Olivia said running up the stairs to her apartment. Elliot just stood there hurt, she knew that she needed help, but this was Olivia. So he just left. He knew that he will have to check up on here soon. But that just gave Harris an opportunity to take her. He drove up with his car and got into the building not calling in by picking the lock. He walked up to Olivia's apartment building with duct tape and rope. He knocked on the door.

Olivia was in the bathroom crying her eyes out and changing into her blue tank top and shorts. She heard a knock at the door and assumed it was Elliot. She wanted to apologize to him for yelling at him. She got up and unlocked the door

"Hello Olivia."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

*****Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**OH NO! OH HELL NO! OH CRAP! Short chapter and Cliffhanger….now please review and chose a song or request to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Escape

Chapter 7

**Okay this is chapter 7. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days is because I was so busy, I couldn't concentrate on my story even though I have over 20 reviews (Thank you people! I love you so much that I could just kiss you...but I won't cause I don't know you.) Now after you read this, you all may hate me, or still like me but I had this plan WAY before I started this story, so bear with me here, I won't tell you anymore! Halo by Beyonce is in the lead for the love song, and I will tell you soon when voting is over! So now enough with me talking about me, on with the show!**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Harris pushed himself in through Olivia's apartment door with his objects in handy. Olivia shrieked and ran to her bedroom and locked the door and grabbed her gun and cell phone. She didn't know what to think first so instead of calling Elliot, she dialed 9-1-1. Harris was taunting her through the door, so she got up and ran to the bathroom and locked that door also. She dialed and waited for the operator to pick up.

"9-1-1 operator, what's your emergency?"

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Someone is in my apartment right now trying to get me. I need help right away!" She yelled over the phone. Then she heard Harris break down her door and at her bathroom door

"Come out Livvy. You can't hide from me forever!" He said trying to kick in through the door. She was against the wall trying to escape but Harris finally ran down the door. She screamed as Harris started walking towards her. She kicked him in the balls and ran out the bathroom, trying to find her gun but she couldn't find it. Then Harris came out with her gun, pointing at her.

"Now that's a good girl. Now listen to what I say, and no one gets hurt." He said walking up slowly

"Get the hell away from me. Everyone from my unit is coming over now." She said walking back slowly. Harris ran up and hit Olivia with the butt of her gun causing her to fall to the ground. Harris kneeled next to her.

"Now you see why I don't like bitches talking back to me? Now I have some business to finish with you and I intend to do that." He said stroking her cheek. She punched him in the face and got up trying to run for her life but Harris grabbed her ankle which made her fall to the ground again. Olivia screamed as loud as she can but Harris picked her up and punched her in the front and the back of her head which knocked her onto the ground, unconscious. Harris tied her ankles together and her hands together with his rope and duct taped her mouth and sludged her over his shoulder. But before he can go, he trashed her apartment. Then Harris walked out, with an unconscious Olivia on his shoulder

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

The SVU squad arrived at Olivia's apartment building not realizing that they were already too late. Elliot, John, Fin, and Cragen have their guns ready and were wearing bullet-proof vests and walked into the building. Elliot kicked down the door and looked around. The enire place was trashed as all 4 of them walked in.

"Oh my god." was all what Fin can say. Elliot ran to the bedroom seeing that it was trashed also and there was blood on the floor. He was horrified at the scene and checked the bathroom. There was blood also and walked back, still horrified. Cragen, Fin and John ran where Elliot was.

"Call ESU, now there is blood over here and the bathroom." Elliot said walking out thinking that there is a missing detective out there somewhere possibly injured. His true love of his life, maybe having a very bad time right now. He walked out of the building knowing the longer Olivia is missing, the greater chance of her ending up dead. He really didn't want to think about that so he drove back to the precinct.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

It had been at least 3 hours since Olivia had gone missing. They sent her picture and Harris's picture to every precinct to every police precinct in the tri-state. They will be covering a live news coverage on Olivia's abduction. Elliot kept on blaming himself about not being there for her after he promised her about a week ago. He held up a frame where he and Olivia were at the beach. She was wearing a dark blue bikini with a sorong while Elliot was in his red swimming trunks. His arm was around Olivia's sholder and both were smiling into the camera. Elliot smiled at the memory and his eyes were tearing up a bit. He knew that Olivia's life is on the line and they needed to find her soon. Cragen came over to see how Elliot is holding up

"Elliot, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, when are doing the news coverage?" He asked impatiently.

"In a couple minutes. Do you need to talk?" Cragen asked patting his back.

"No, I said I'm fine." He said grabbing his coat and walking out of the squad room. Cragen knew how he is very close to Olivia and he does have a temper, so he followed behind him as so did John and Fin to the news station. Reporters were swarming around them like bees asking them a bunch of questions but they ingored them. They were where a news conference is held as tv and newspaper reporters took their seats and they were onstage where Olivia's picture and Harris's picture were being shown. Cragen was the first one to speak

"Detective Benson is considered a member of the SVU family and we want her back safe and sound. Detective Benson was abducted from her apartment around 2:00 this morning which now means she is missing for over 4 hours. We believe that the perpertrator behind her abduction is convicted rapist Lowell Harris, who is wanted for 6 rapes abd murders over the past 3 days. We linked all the evidence from the crime scenes and from the victims that Harris chose these girls specifically to target Detective Benson. Time is crucial and we'll take all the tips from the public as needed, the longer she is out there, the greater the danger." Cragen finished, then a reporter stood up

"What is the connection between the victim and the perpertrator?" He asked. Elliot cringed at the word victim being said about Olivia.

"We think that the connection is that Olivia had an encounter with Harris a little over 2 years ago." Fin said

"Do you know what the encounter was?" a woman reporter asked.

"We decided not to release that statement just yet." Cragen said

"Do you have something to say to her abductor?" another reporter shouted

"Yes, we are giving away a $100,000 reward for her safe return. Olivia, if you are listening, just know we will not stop, we will not rest untill we find you and to Harris, once we get you, we will convict your ass because we have evidence and we will find you sooner." Elliot said to the mic before walking off. He wanted to kill this bastard so badly that he wanted to burn him. He has tears running down his face not knowing what Olivia is going through now.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up with my head hurting like hell. My eyes are adjusting to the lights around the room and realized that I'm my hands are tied to the bed. I try to get them off, but no use. I look around at the enviorment and got sick and scared at what I saw. I see more handcuffs, toys, whips and more. I start breathing heavily and fast as I begin to panick. I scream as loud as I can and I hear Harris and another man's voice. I keep trying to untie myself untill I see the door creak open. I see Harris and oh-no!

"Nice to see you Olivia, once again."

They both have whips in their hands. They're going to use me as their sex slave...Lowell Harris and Richard White

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**DUH DUH DUH! I know you all are going to kill me after this! But I had this planned! Now please review! (Didn't think I would add Richard White, didn't you?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Escape

Chapter 8

**Okay, everyone had been begging me to continue this story not mentioning I have over 30 reviews (THANK YOU EVERYONE!) Remember, I do accept anonymous reviews. Now I added Richard White because we all know him from Season 1 and from the episode Stalked right? The way he talked to Olivia like that was just plain creepy. It freaked me out alot and I thought "after all these years, why don't he come back?" and I made him come back! Okay, now no matter how painful its going to be for me to describe Olivia's horrifying experience, she is going to end up somewhere and you guys could keep that in mind. Now on with my painful endurance of typing up her torture!**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Olivia's POV**

This can't not be happening! Someone tell me that I'm dreaming! Oh my god...I never going to escape out of this alive, not with these two. Oh no...with all these objects around, I'm going to become a victim of sexual torture. Someone please same me! Elliot...I need you, I need you now!

**Author's POV**

Richard White and Lowell Harris walked up to Olivia who is squirming around on the bed. Olivia was definitely panicking and is feeling hopeless right now. Both men have whips in their hands and has everything already planned. Richard White sat next to her on the bed rubbing her thigh. Olivia just scooted over to the opposite side avoiding his touch

"Come on Liv. Don't you miss me?" Richard said tauntily. Oliva just flinched when he called her by her nickname, she got angry, very angry.

"Don't call me Liv." She said. Just then, Harris whipped her with his whip on her back hard, Olivia yelped out in pain

"Now then, he asked you a question. Do you miss him?" Harris said. Olivia looked over to him not looking him in the eyes "No. I never did." Richard just chuckled and slapped her across the face.

"Okay, now that we got your attention, we like to set some ground rules here." Harris said. Olivia just scoffed at the statement. Richard just punched her in the stomach for that remark. Olivia felt a burning pain all over her stomach.

"Good, from now on you will call us Master Harris and Master White and you will go whatever we say with know talk backs. If you disobey, you get a beating. Do you hear me?" Harris said. Olivia just shook her head and giggled. Harris ran over and put his hands around her neck. Olivia struggled but her neck was getting squeezed tighter and tighter and she started loosing oxygen.

"I said, do you hear me?" Harris repeated with his hands still around Olivia's neck. She was loosing air every second and she needed to live, so she gave in

"Yes." Olivia finally answered, but Harris still didn't buy it

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master Harris!" She yelled out. Harris loosened his grip and let go of her neck. Olivia breathe in deeply and trying to fill her lungs with air. Just then, both men started ripping off her clothes while she was screaming for them to stop, leaving her in her undergarments. Then both men started to unbuckle and undo their pants. Olivia knew how this is going to go.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Melinda rushed into the squad room seeing everything running rapid. She ran up to Cragen and the other detectives with news.

"Guys, I found something else." Melinda said

"Well, what is it?" Fin asked

"Olivia is with another person. The blood in her bathroom was Harris but the blood in her bedroom was hers, but I found human fibers and hair that points too that someone else planned this with Harris. I ran the DNA through the database and got a hit. It belongs to Richard White." Melinda said. Elliot just punched the wall leaving a deep dent. Fin came over to calm him

"Man, calm down." He said. Elliot just looked him in the eyes with rage

"I cannot calm down! Olivia is out there with TWO convicted rapists and we are loosing time just by taking tips. She is out there, possibly seriously injured and we are here. I give up! I looking for her myself!" Elliot yelled at his face grabbing his coat and walking out the precinct. He jumped to his car and drove off. He was so mad that he wanted to kill both of them. He looked all around for her, but there was no use. He knew that he needed to find her now!

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Sorry this chapter was short, it was just that I'm need to calm down for a sec. Now, I need reviews and I'll be working on Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Escape

Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Over 40 almost 50! YAY! Okay, how is everyone's summer? Mine is going great, especially now that I have more time to update and make more stories! Okay, making the new grade, For me, new grade, new school, new friends, new everything! Ugh...I wish summer was longer! So, I may have something for the person who is my 50th reviewer. This story has more reviews than my any other chapters and I may use another love song before Halo by Beyonce! Anyway, time to turn the spotlight on to the story**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

It has been over 24 hours since everyone has last saw Olivia. The gang has following up on some bogus tips that lead them to no where. Everyone is not leaving until Olivia is back with them safe and sound. The more time that passed, the angrier Elliot got. He is so determined to find Olivia as soon as possible, that he kept all his anger in himself, untill he finally cracked. He went over to the locker rooms and started beating the crap out of the lockers. Fin and Munch ran in as soon as they heard the sound of metal being bashed in.

"Whoa Elliot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Fin yelled at his face. Elliot, who now as bloody knuckles, looked at him like he was going to beat the crap out of him too. "I don't need this crap. Just do yout jobs." He said walking out

"Well, just because your lover is missing, doesn't mean you can beat the crap out of anything every chance you get!" Fin yelled out. Elliot tood there for a second and turn back to face him. He wanted to punch him so badly but he didn't want his temper to get the best of him. He just turned around and just walked back to his desk. He looked at the bored where they kept track of everything in their case and just looked at Olivia's picture. His eyes started to tear up a bit as he continued to stare at it. One tear slid down his cheek thinking

_Where are you Olivia? We want you back now._

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

With her hands still tied to each side of the bedpost, Olivia grew even more scared now knowing that she can't escape. She felt helpless once again, in the same state she was in 2 years ago. No way to fight back, no way to escape, no one to help her. As Harris and Richard came closer to her, she closed her eyes wishing that this will all be over soon, but when she opened her eyes, she saw another device that they will use to sexually humiliate her: A video camera ih Harris's hands. Richard came close to her and touched her cheek. Olivia jerked her head away and Richard forced it back.

"Now, are you ready sweetie?" Richard said holding her face as Harris turned on the video camera. Olivia just shook her head and silently said to herself _"Are you ready to get the crap beat out of you?" _Richard punched her in the face and held her hips. "Now, what did you say?" Richard said staring her down. If looks can kill, she would already be dead

"I don't have to answer to your sorry face." She said staring back. Richard gave her a vlolent punch to the stomach which made her scream out in pain. "Oh, I think you are ready." Richard said. Soon after that he began to fondle with her breasts, while Harris is capturing the whole thing. Olivia screamed and begged for him to stop, but that only motivated him more with her shrieking. He put one of her hands around Olivia's thoat and starting kissing her on the lips. Olivia continued to scream as loud as she can. Harris was laughing out loud and couldn't wait for his turn. Still kissing her, Richard's hands started going to the lower region of her body, rubbing her inner thighs. Harris moved around to get a better angle to see and he was still smiling and laughing still hearing Olivia's screams of terror. Just bye doing this, Richard was getting more and more aroused every second and was totally ready. Olivia was struggling to get away, but her hands were still tied and was getting serious rope burns. Richard got on top of her still sexually abusing her. Olivia was now crying and her eyes were getting puffy

"Please don't do this!" Olivia pleded, but Richard got happier

"I'm not stopping until you like this. Each of us is getting a turn on you and you will learn to accept this." Richard whispered in her ear. Now Olivia couldn't fight him off because he was on top of her and he was too heavy. Richard rubbed her in her genital area and was ready to go inside her.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**I got so sick while writing this and you will too after reading this. Now please review while I puke my brains out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Escape

Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I got so many reviews that Chapter 9 was disturbing, hard to read, and just plan scary. I know how you feel! It was hard for you to read, it was hard for me to write! Once I start writing, I immediatly get like a mental picture or a mental movie of what's happening. Everytime I try to type what happens, I have to scream and run away because I can see whats happening in my head. It was totally disturbing! Okay, now what happens in this chapter, its going to be violent and very disturbing. Now on with the show (and my terror of typing it)**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Olivia's POV**

I can't do this no more. No one is comming to help me. Two raptists that were convicted by me are now here for revenge. I'm tied to a freakin bed and now, my wrists are burning like someone set them on fire, and now I have been here for a little over a day. I have this feeling that I'm not going to make it out of here alive. They are going to kill me like they did to those other victims. They were killed because of me, all because some freaks wanted me. Maybe if we known they escape sooner, maybe they would still be alive. Now, I'm a kidnap victim, a sex abuse victim, a rape victim and soon, a murder victim

**Author's POV**

It was a few hours after Richard raped Olivia. She was now crying her eyes out knowing that Harris will rape her next. Her entire body was covered in bruises and scratches caused by both White and Harris. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was very hungry and thirsty. She saw the video camera on the other side of the room, knowing that her entire rape was captured and that made her cry even more. She wanted to escape out of here so bad but she was bloody, broken and bruised. She never felt this voilated in her entire life and when- if she makes it out of here alive, the whole city will know, IAB will know, her whole precinct will know that she was too weak to fight back. Then she heard the door creak open and Richard and Harris walked in smiling.

"Well, I hope you liked that babe, because I'm going to be your next one." Harris said sitting next to her rubbing her inner thighs. Olivia didn't answer, just wimpered at his touvh on her heavily bruised inner thighs.

"Did you like Richard being inside you?" Harris asked her. Olivia looked at him with an angry expression on her face and she spit at Harris's face

"There's my answer you stupid faced bastard!" She yelled. Harris just chuckled and he punched Olivia in her stomach and scratched her thighs so hard that he drew blood and slapped Olivia in the face numeruos times until she got a black eye.

"Remember you filthy whore, we own you, inside and out." Harris said shoving Olivia's head back violently making her scream out. Richard grabbed the video camera he had set down over and pressed 'Record'. Harris started kissing Olivia's neck which made her beg him to stop. Harris start laughing as his hand went to her breasts. He starting rubbing and fondleing with them which made Olivia sqirm. Harris's hand soon moved down to het stomach which he pinched to her waist-line, down to her thighs. Olivia was now crying uncontrollably and still begging him to stop touching her but he did not listen. Richard was enjoying every moment of this and who knows what's going on in his sick twisted mind. Soon after, he crawled on top of her and was ready to overpower her. Olivia knew her life was offcially over

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Still no leads and still no Olivia. Elliot was still at his desk feeling misrable. He wanted her back so much that he didn't know what to do. He already had bloody knucles and he can't even sleep because everytime his eyelids close, he sees Olivia lifeless. He can't even get her voice out of his head. He missed her so much.

**Elliot's POV**

I miss her so much. I miss my baby so much. I know Kathy filed for divorce after she found out about me and Olivia, but I don't give a dam about her. I still love my kids, even though now they have their own lives. Why did those son of a bitches kidnap her? For what exactly? She is the most innocent person I know. No person should have a grudge against her, well, except for the perps she put away, but not so strong that they escape from jail to hurt her. I hope she is okay, where ever she is, and I want her back alive, I will do anything to get her back. I want her safe and sound with the rest of the SVU family

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

What seemed like forever, Harris was done with Olivia. He got off her as Richard stop recording, while Olivia still crying and breathing heavily like she was having a panic attack. They both chatted silently so Olivia can't hear them. Now she can barely move her legs since they were covered with deep red, blue, and purple bruises. Harris and Richard looked back at her and started talking to her

"Well, since you were being a good little bitch, we decided something." Richard said while untieing Olivia's hands from the bedpost.

"We will bring you back to your loser friends...if they ever find you." Harris said shoving Olivia to the ground. She tried to get up, but the pain was litterally burning through her body. Richard picked her up and punched her square in the jaw causing her to fall to the ground. Then Harris foot connected to her back and stomach. Oliva kept screaming and yelling out for them to stop but she was straining her voice, making it difficult for her to scream anymore. They punched her and sctatch her everywhere on her body drawing more and more blood and kicked her everywhere while hearing her bones crack in two. Slapping, kicking, punching and beating the crap out of Olivia. Then her body and mind couldn't take it. Olivia fell to the ground, not moving at all. Harris and Richard smiled and wrapped a blanket around her and took her out of the room and into their trunk of their car. They drove to the woods and set her body there, like nothing had never happened and drove off speeding.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Everyone is so tried that Much feel asleep on his desk. Fin looked over and smirked. He grabs a water bottle and pours it all over his head whick jerked him awake. Elliot saw this and smiled and Fin laughed uncontrollably

"What the freakin hell was that for?" John yelled and Fin

"I don't know, you look better with a water wig." Fin said smiling. Their fun time was over when Cragen came in

"We have a problem, someone found a body in the woods. The descripton matches Olivia's." Cragen said grabbing his coat. Everyone else did the same and ran out of the precinct.

**In the Woods**

An ambulance, people, the press, and the police precinct gathered around as they found a missing detective's body. Elliot ran where they were loading Olivia into an ambulance trying to rush to the hospital. Elliot ran up to one of the workers frantic

"What happened? Is she okay?" Elliot asked

"The good news that she was found very soon. She is still alive and on her way to the emergency news. The bad news means that she will end up in a coma due to her servere beating." The woman worker said. Elliot looked over at Olivia and was shocked and felt sick. She was heavily bruised and she didn't move. Elliot got off the ambulance as they closed their back doors and rushed her to the hospital. Munch, Fin and Cragen ran over to him

"What happened?" Fin asked

"She is still alive but she will end up in a coma." Elliot said almost tumbling over. Cragen caught him before he can fall.

"Let's just go to the hospital and see what we can do." Cragen said. All of them got to teir cars and rushed to the hospital

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Wow. Alot of writing, terror and sadness for me. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Escape

Chapter 11

**The last chapter was sad, especially for me. I'm so ready to kick ass right now. Don't worry everyone, i hope this chapter gets better for everyone. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Right now, I may have to go to a school interview for the 8Th grade soon, so I may not update in a few days after this. Okay, turn the spotlight onto the story**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen drove like maniac all through the road to the hospital where they took Olivia to. They all rushed in through the hospital doors assuming Olivia was in surgery. They all rushed to the front desk but it was way too crowded due to people, doctors and nurses creating havoc. The front desk worker asked them to sit at the waiting room for them to call up Olivia's name, and so they obeyed. After a few hours, a doctor came in with a clipboard on Olivia's condition

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The doctor asked and everyone stood up and walked over to him "I'm Dr. Rosemond. I'm a surgeon who was working on Olivia. I take it that you are her only family?" The red-headed and green eyed woman asked.

"Well, she does have a brother who lives in New Jersey." Cragen mentioned. Dr. Rosemond nodded in response as she held up her clipboard.

"How is her condition?" Elliot asked. Dr. Rosemond shruged and made an uneasy look on her face. "Ugh..not so good. She is very malnourished and dehydrated whicked made her musles week. She has very heavy bruising around her chest, abdomen, back, legs and thighs. There are alit of briusing in her inner thighs and she does have some broken ribs. Her left arm were broken into two so she has a cast on that. We also have to bandage her head because she has a serious concussion like her head was hit repeatly and she has a black eye and bruising around her throat. If she wakes up, she might have some trouble walking due to bruises and red welts, plus she is in a coma. I also found something else." Dr. Rosemond said, as everyone listened. Elliot tried to shake those images out of his head.

"What did you find?" Elliot asked trying to looked at her. Dr. Rosemond just sighed and began talking again

"She had vaginal tearing and bruising in her genital parts. She was definatly raped." Dr. Rosemond finally mentioned. No one can move, no one can say nothing. Everything was running through their minds wondering how and why their only female detective was brutally raped. Theor emotions were mixed with confusion, blame, anger, and guilt. They all walked to their seats and just sat down without talking. Now they have to noitfy everyone in the precinct. Fin started to call Melinda and John started calling Casey. Ellito stood up and walked to the doctor once again.

"Can we see her?" Elliot asked

"Yes, but it's easy to go one at a time. We'll know about her condition if she wakes up. She is in room 216" Dr. Rosemond said leading Elliot to Olivia's room. When Elliot opened the door, he saw a sad, yet disturbing scene. Olivia was laying on her hospital bed looking very frail and pail with tubes up her noise and tubes attached to her arms to restore her bodily fluids and nutrition. He walked over with tears in his eyes blaming himself for not being with her when she was at her weakest stage. He sat next to her bed and held her hand and gently squeezed it. His tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, down to her pail hand and he started to cry. He got a text from Cragen, who decided it was best for him to stay with Olivia for a while because he knew how close he was to her. He opened his phone and read the text

_Officers found Harris and White. They're bringing them in now._

Elliot closed his phone and looked back at Olivia. He squeezed hher and softly and kissed it. He figered that even thought Olivia was in a coma, he can still talk to her. So he started talking

"Hey, Liv. I know you are still in there, listening to everything and now, I have something to say. I'm very sorry for not being there for you. I promised you that I'll protect you no matter what the odds, but I failed. I keep blaming myself because minutes after I left, two bastards took you from their apartment and here you are now, in a hospital bed with tubes stuck inside you. Cragen texted me and they found Lowell and Richard. I can't believe this son of a bitches did this to you and we will make sure they spend the rest of their damn lives in jail. I love you Olivia, I really do and I hope you're listening because I will not leave your side untill you wake up from your coma. I love you so much. I really do, alot." Ellito finally finished with more tears rushing down his cheeks. He leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead still believing that she will wake up from her coma soon and helping us putting her two raptists in jail so they can rot to the core

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

***sighs* I almost cried at the end of this chapter and it is very sad on what everyone in the precinct to go throught. I hope to tell me what you feel by reviewing this chapter and I'll update sooner I hope**


	12. Chapter 12

Escape

Chapter 12

**Once again, thank you everyone for thr reviews and sorry for not updating in a couple of days. I just got sick and I have a massive headache the day before and its still ruling over my enitre forehead! Anyway, I have 60 reviews! Yay! I took some pills and I will be updating sooner, just keep the reviews coming. I going to use Halo by beyonce in the next chapter, this chapter is all about those two idiots captured, interrogated, arrested, and going to arraingments. Well, lets do this!**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

While Elliot is still at the hospital with Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Cragen headed to the 1-6 to meet the two bastards. They have all the evidence they needed to put these batteriers in jail...or they think they do. They have DNA evidence, pictures of Olivia's bruises, and evidence that both were in her apartment at the time of Olivia's abduction. They were seperated into two diffrent interrogation rooms. Cragen, Casey, Fin, and John were watching both of them and got discusted

"Look at them two. It's like they're satisfied for that they did." Casey said looking at their expressions, discusting her to the core

"Well, we should try getting at least some things from them." Cragen said. Fin just sighed while he took on Harris and John took on Richard. Fin entered the interrogation room with a folder full of photos and evidence. Lowell had a devious smile on his face while Fin had a scowl.

"Whatcha going to do? Just stare at me all day?" Harris said smiling. Fin let out a discusted sigh

"Harris, what is it with you? How are you with women?" Fin asked walking around.

"The ladies love me." Lowell said. _Then men in prison will 'love' you. _Fin thought

"So you don't need to approach any women who aren't your type right?" Fin said

"Can we just cut to the chase? Why did you really bring me here?" Harris asked crossing his arms. Fin smirked when he asked that question, like he doesn't know what he did already

"You are facing numerous charges. Also felony kidnapping of an fellow SVU detective." Fin said opening the file and showing him pictures. "You should know this woman. Olivia Benson right? She was abducted from her apartment on July 14 around 3:00 am. A few days later, she was found in the woods, beaten, raped, and wrapped in a towel for dead. She was covered in numerous bruises and evidence place you and your accomplice at her apartment at the time of her abduction and your DNA was found on her body. What kind of sick pervert kidnaps an innocent woman and nearly rapes her to death. What the freakin hell is going on in your damn mind?" Fin yelled at him while staring him down close up to his face. Lowell smiled at every word he described what happened to Olivia

"I'm not saying anything else, untill I get a lawyer." Harris said back to him

"I wonder what lawyer will represent a scumbag like you." Fin said walking out slamminf the door behind him. He wonder is Munch is doing a better job than he is.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Richard sat at his chair while Munch was on the other side of the room holding his folder and crossing his arms. Richard looked around the room and just got irratated "So, are we going to do this?" Richard said smiling. John just chuckled

"You think you got it easy don't you?" Munch just said walking around

"Well, what do you mean by that?" White said

"You know what I think? You don't like women in control. You think that draws the toughness and manliness in men. I remember that around 1999 when you murdered that ADA. You just hate when women are in tough positions, so you force them under _your _control." Munch said shaking his head. Richard just smiled.

"I'm not like that now." Richard said. John didn't buy his bull crap

"Ha! There is one thing I learned about sex offenders and criminals throughout my years of experiance. They never change." Munch said almost getting in his face. Richard didn't answer. "Staying quiet huh? Well, soon you will be shipped off to arraingments because there is a woman in the hospital right now, _in _a coma and you put her there dur to yo and your 'partner's participation! You just love to drgrade women, but you just went over the line by kidnapping Detective Benson from her apartment and raping her!" John yelled at his face, now with his own face red with anger. "If she dies, I will personally see you, strapped to a chair with a needle being stuck in you." John said calming down a bit

"I want a lawyer." Is all Richard said. John got up and walked out of the room. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Fin walked over to him "Any luck?"

"No, he wanted a lawyer before he can say anything about this case." Munch said. Then he saw a gentlemen and a lady who are Harris and White's representation.

"Hello SVU. I'm Zoey Dunbar, Mr. Harris attorney." The woman said introducing herself

"I'm Jovan Holt, Mr. White's attorney." He said, both laywers shaking everyone's hands, "We're going to need a few moments to chat with our clients." Ms. Dunbar said but Casey barged in

"Save your breath, we're arresting them both and taking this case to the grand jury." Casey said

"On what charges?" Mr. Holt asked

"Try Kidnapping, Assault, Rape, and Attemted Murder of a police officer. She is currently in the hospital right now in a coma and if she dies, I'll be bumping up the charges to Murder." Casey said nodding to the two other detectives for arresting both defendents.

"Stand up. Lowell Harris, you are under arrest for the kidnapping, assault, rape, and attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if can not afford one, one will be directed to you. Do you understand these rights as I read them to you?" Fin said finishing reading him his Miranda Rights and handcuffing him and taking them to the squad car to the courthouse. Meanwhile, John was arresting White

"Richard White, you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, rape, and attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be use against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be directed to you. Do you understand these rights as I read them to you?" John said also taking him to the squad car to the courthouse. Casey, Cragen, and the two other lawyers followed to go to arraingments.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

"Docket ending 5367 people in the state of New York, verses Lowell Harris, and Richard White. Kidnapping in the first degree, assault of a police officer in the second dergree, rape in the first degree, and attempted murder in the second degree." The bailiff called out and handed the clipboard to the judge

"How does does the defendents plea?" The judge asked

"Not guilty." They both said

"Bail hearing?" The judge asked Casey

"Remand your honor. The defendents are charged with serious crimes involving their victim to be a detective in Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She is currently lying in the hospital in a coma due to her servere beating by the defendents." Casey pleaded.

"This is riduculous your honor. How do they know if the defendents were the ones who caused Detective Benson to fall into a coma?" Mr. Holt said

"The victim is Detective Benson? Is this right Ms. Novak

"Indeed it is your honor. We have DNA evidence that both defendents brutally raped her and left her in the woods for dead." Casey said

"Well, we need proof. How do we know if this accually happened. Detective Benson has to testify on her behaf." Ms. Dunbar requested. The Casey recieved a text message from Munch that said _Recovered a video. It doesnt not look good. Its her rape. _Casey was shocked, So she presented this.

"We have new evidence your honor. The detectives recovered a video and a video camera that accually shows Detective Benson's rape.

"I heard enough. Remand without bail." The judge said banged her gavel

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Elliot never let Olivia's site during her days at the hospital. He watched as her chest slowly rises and falls due to her breathing. He knew that she was still alive, just not responding. Then he recieved a text message from Cragen _Harris and Whire got remand. They're not getting out of jail now. _He was happy to see those waste of human skin in jail. But Olivia needs to wake up, so Elliot decided to share the news with her

"Hey, Liv. I got a text from Cragen. Harris and White just got arrainged and they got remand without bail. I know you maybe listening but I know you are still alive. I want you to wake up because I love you. I don't know how many times I should say it, but I love you." Elliot said with more tears running down his cheeks. Little did he know. Olivia gave a small sqeeze in his hand

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Wow. Long chapter. Okay, so I hope you can tell me what you think by reviewing? Pwease!**


	13. Chapter 13

Escape

Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the reviews. Near 100 so keep them off. Okay, in the last chapter I said that I would use the love song Halo by Beyonce in this chapter because this is where most people voted for the song. Okay, I think you might love this, the way I use it, so tell me what you think alright? On with the show**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

It is almost 11:00 in the evening and Elliot has not left Olivia's bedside, not one. Olivia has been in a coma for at least 2 days. Elliot still held her hand, knowing that she will wake up. Elliot got tired and wanted to sleep, not mentioning that he hasn't slept since the day Olivia was found and admitted to the hospital. He grabbed a hospital pillow and set it behind his head, supporting his neck. He slowly closed his eyes and was desolved into a deep sleep which triggered a dream

_**Dream:**_

_Elliot was an ordinary man in Manhattan, New York City, New York. He was just walking around the park where something caught his eyes. A beautiful woman sitting on the bench. Caucasion, brunette hair up to her sholders, brown eyes, a beautiful smile, and just his type. He walked over to the woman to greet himself_

**_Remember those walls I build  
But baby, they're tumbing down  
And the didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_**

_The woman looked up to see a handsome man right before her eyes. She smiled and decided to be polite_

_"Hello."_

_"Hi there, my name is Elliot Stabler." Elliot said putting out his hand_

_"Olivia Benson." Olivia said shaking his hand, still smiling_

_**I find a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

_"So, what do you do for a living Olivia?" He asked sitting next to her_

_"Well, I'm a detective." She said_

_"That's very cool. I am also." He said smiling_

_"Well, which precinct do you work at?"_

_"The 16th."_

_"I'm starting sex crimes tomorrow. I guess I met my partner early."_

**_Its like I have been awakened  
Every rule I have you breakin  
Its a risk that I'm takin  
I ain't never going to shut you out_**

_Elliot slowly moved his hand on top of Olivia's. She felt his touch and staring blushing lightly_

_"I-I-Is it getting hot around here?" She asked feeling very embarrsed_

_"I think it is." Elliot said winking at her. Olivia blushed even more._

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**_

_Elliot scooted closer towards Olivia who face was redder than a tomato. Elliot slide one arv around Olivia's back to her right sholder. She turned to him and smiled but both were lost in eachother's eyes. Next thing they new, their lips were within an inch of eachother and their lips untied as one. They got lost one again but this time in eachother's lips. Elliot wrapped his hands around Olivia's waist and Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck still kissing_

**_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_**

_They pulled apart from eachother once they needed air. Once again they smiled and held eachother's hands and got up. Both walked to Olivia's apartment still holding hands. Once they reached he front steps of the building, they gave eachother a small peck on the lips. Olivia walked to her aparment looking back and waving bye. Elliot waved back and walked home, not mentioning that he already got her cell phone number!_

**_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_**

_The next day, Elliot arrived at work already noticing that Olivia is in the captain's office talking to Cragen. She smiled when she saw him and gave him a little wave. She walked out and walked to her desk whick was on the opposite side of Elliot's. She smiles, again, and sits at her desk while Elliot sat at his_

_"I guess we're offically partners now." Olivia said_

_"Yeah, but you know, we have to keep our relationship a secret." Elliot said_

_"Yeah, I guess." She said. Elliot loved the way she smiled, her teeth are like valuable pearls_

**_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkess night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_**

_"The policemen ball is this friday. Do you want to come?" Elliot asked_

_"Is that an invitation?" She asked_

_"Yep."_

_"Okay. I'll go." She said smiling. Then they just got a case and both of them left the precinct_

**_It's like I have been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin  
Its the risk I'm takin  
I'm never going to shut you out_**

_It was time for both Elliot and Olivia to leave, so they both decided to walk home, but they had plans for the night. They walked to the beach where the full moon and stars were shining through the night. They walked along the shoreline holding hands looking back at the sea. They decided to go here because Olivia felt drawn to the water. They both stop when Olivia found a blue jewel hidded in the water. She picked it up and studied it carefully_

_"It's beautiful." She said admiring it_

_"Not as beautiful as you." Elliot said putting her hait back_

_Olivia giggled softly "You're not so bad yourself." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Elliot pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply on the lips while the full moon rays shined on both of them_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you are my saving grace**_

_Once they stopped kissing, they headed for Olivia's apartment, but this time Olivia invited him in. They both sat on her couch and made out some more. Olivia put on some movies and turned off the lights to get a better view. A few hours into the movie, she feel asleep on Elliot's shoulder. He just smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch without waking Olivia and he fell asleep right away_

**_You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_**

_It was a bright weekend for our two lovebirds so they decided to go to the park, just to spend time together. They held eachother's hands while walking around. They've known eachother for a couple of weeks and almost anyone can tell that they're in love with eachother, well, except Cragen of course. They can't help it if they can't stay away from eachother, and they feel like teenagers again when they text eachother 24/7. Even though the policemen's ball is in a few days. They have something special to make their night complete_

**_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_**

_At night, after coming home from work, ang seperating, they just can't lay off the texting. Over 100 text messages sent and revieved over the pass 2 days! If they like eachother so much, why don't they drop the L bomb? Maybe they decided to wait for the right moment to tell eachother their feelings. The next night was the ball, so they decided to sleep well, they texted goodbye and feel asleep having sweet dreams_

**_Haloooooooooooooooooo  
Halooooooooooooooooooo_**

_It was the night when sparks fly. It was the Policemen Ball and Elliot has already arrived at Olivia's apartment. Olivia was still getting ready and Elliot patiently waited. Olivia came out wearing a baby blue cocktail dress with spagetti straps and with blue heals. Her hair was down ans straighten, she had a silver locket with a blue gem that is placed around her neck, and blue bracelets. Elliot nearly fainted at the sight of her. Her beauty was even more magnificent than before._

_"You look...wow!" that was all Elliot can say_

_"Why thank you. You look handsome yourself. You ready to go?" She asked_

_"Yeah, lets go." Their arms locked as they walked out_

**_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_**

_When they arrived, they saw other people at the ball, but everyone noticed them. They assumed they were a couple so they decided to, well, chat them up. Afterwards, they decided to sneak out and head to the park where they first meet. They went according to plan and met up. They looked up to the skies together and saw the cresent moon and the bright stars. As the moon shined on them they slowly look into eachother's eyes and got lost_

**_You're everything I need anf more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_**

_They slowly pulled eachother into a romantic kiss. They felt light they were taken away by some magical force. They knew that they have to protect eachother from harms way and they hope to keep that promise. They ended the kiss and stared into eachother's eyes as they smiled._

_"I love you." Elliot said_

_"I love you too." Olivia said back. They pulled eachother into a warm hug and kiss eachother again_

**_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_**

Elliot woke up from his dream and looked back to Olivia resting next to him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek knowing that she will feel this and she will wake up. As he remember the dream, he smiled and carassed Olivia's hand.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**I love this chapter, please review and tell me how i did**


	14. Chapter 14

Escape

Chapter 14

**You guys are being lazy! I only got 2 reviews from my last chapter! Shame on you audience! Shame...okay, I was just joking right there, but seriously, only 2 reviews! Usually by the time I wake up in the morning and I check my inbox, its usually full of reviews, but you guys lost your touch! I got 71 reviews and I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews very soon. I hope you like my last romantic chapter, but here is when it has been a little over a week and today is the day Olivia wakes from her coma. So, why the hell are you reading this? Stalling hmmm...just move your scroll down and read the chapter! Thank you. (JUST JOKING!)**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

It has been over a week and Olivia still hasn't awaken yet. Harris and White are still in jail pending trial and when trial day comes, Olivia has to testify or Harris and White will be set free to cause more rucus in the city. Elliot still stood by her side, even though her condition remained the same. He never loosed his grip on her hand. He loved her so much that he never left her sight. Just thinking about what kind of hell that Olivia went through brought him to tears. He looked over at her and tears started streaming down his cheeks again and those tears plopped onto Olivia's hand.

"Liv, its been over a week and you still haven't woke up. Everyone is worried about you. Just seeing you in the hospital like this makes me think that I didn't do my job of protecting you so well. You were kidnapped, you got violated by two sick bastards who are now in jail as we speak, but in order for you to win, you have to break free from this coma. Its taking over you slowly and you are a fighter and you can overcome this. I love you so much and I want to see you alive and happy and back with us again. Please Olivia, please wake up." Elliot starting sobbing into her hand. But he felt a small squeeze. A small stength comming from Olivia. Elliot focus on her hand and gripped it tight

"Olivia, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again." Elliot said. Once again, he felt a small squeeze. He smiled big and focus on her face

"Olivia, now I want you to try opening your eyes." Elliot said still holding her hand. With all her leftover strength, her eyes are opening very slowly. Elliot got more excited as her eyelids started fluttering. After 2-3 minutes, he was looking back at a pair of brown eyes and feeling a squeeze in his hand. Olivia had pulled through, she has finally awoken. Elliot was so full of glee, that he was cheering as Olivia slowly craked a smile. She couldn't talk yet because her voice is strained and her throat had bruising. Elliot grabbed his phone and started calling everyone telling them the good news and to come over to the hospital. A nurse came in and she was happy to see her patient awake.

"Well, Miss Benson, nice to see you finally awake. You cannot talk now due to your voice being strained but you can move your arms and hands but your body is still in great pain so you can move the rest of your body for a while. You will need to take some painkillers for the rest of your body, but someone will need to assist you in order to walk." The nurse said giving Olivia painkillers and a glass of water. Olivia tried to sit up, but the nurse was right, her body was in so much pain. Just hearing her whimper out in pain broke Elliot's heart into two. He was going to try to help her as best as he can. After taking the drugs, Olivia felt cloudy and woozy. She knew that she had to go to sleep but she didn't want to. She was still holding Elliot's hand but she never wanted to let go. The painkillers soon took over her, and she feel into a restful sleep.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

After a few hours, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Melinda, and Casey arrived at the hospital room where Olivia is in. They knocked on the door and Elliot answered it.

"Hey guys, nice to see you." Elliot said.

"How's Liv?" Fin asked

"She's resting now, but she's okay." Elliot replied back

"Can she speak?" Melinda asked

"No, she can't talk for a couple days. She can't even move, she can only move her arms and hands." Elliot said sadly

"Well, we know she doesn't give up." Munch said. Then they heard soft claps and they saw that Olivia is awake once again. They smiled as they walked into her hospital room.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling?" Munch asked. Olivia just stared. Munch knew that she can't talk yet. Munch took out a notebook and a black marker. "Well Liv, since you can't talk, maybe you can write." Munch said. Olivia took the notebook and wrote down _Thanks Munch._

"No problem Liv." Munch said smiling

"By the way Liv, your attackers are in jail now." Casey told her. Olivia wrote down _I already know. Elliot told me._

"I knew you were listening." Elliot said smiling. Olvia wrote down on a new page, _I heard every single word you said. _Elliot smiled at the commet. Then Olivia wrote something down _Are we going into trial?_

"Hell yes we are." Casey said. Olivia started writing another thing down _Do I have to testify?_

"Oh...Yes you have too." Casey mentioned. Olivia sighed, not mentioning it was painful.

"Are you okay Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia wrote down _No._

"How come?" Elliot asked again. Olvia wrote down _I don't know. Leave me alone._

"But Liv..." Elliot tried to say but he was interupted by a notbook hitting his face. Olivia grabbed a blanket anf put it on her face telling everyone that she wanted to be alone. Elliot sighed and everyone left the room. After hearing the door shut, Olivia removed the blanket and started crying to herself silently

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

**Sorry it took me days to write this. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Escape

Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Almost to 100 so keep it up! I meant to update yesterday but I went to Chuck E Cheese! Good times, good times. Anyone who said they want to start attacking, I need a scene to play here, not in the story, this is just for fun...and revenge! So anyway, why are you reading this? Take your mouse arrow, click the scroll, and move your eyeballs toward the wrods in the story**

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

Over the past few days, Olivia was getting better physically, but shw was still the same on the emotional and mental side. She can talk like she did before and walk like she did before, but her legs are still in pain so she has to take it easy. Everytime she closes her eyes, she keeps having flashbacks of her rape and assault. She can barely sleep through the night. Every night she wishes that she would just go back in time and reverse the events that took place. Right now she is in the shower trying to scrub everything, including the feeling of Harris and White off her but as soon as she knows it, her skin was covered in a red rash from all that hard scrubbing but she didn't care at all.

Outside, Elliot walked in and heard the shower running and assuming that Olivia was taking one. He decided to wait untill she comes out. He spotted the notebook that Munch had given her. He opened it and went looking through it and then he saw a page that she wrote alot of things on it. He decided to read it, and so it read:

_I can finally do the stuff I did before and I so desperate to get out of this hospital. I hate hospitals. I'm feeling so depressed lately and I can't sleep. Everytime I try to sleep, I see their faces. I hate them so much. I want to kill them for what they did to me. They touched me, they violated me, they hurt me, they raped me. I feel so dirty. I'm a detective for heavens sake! I'm suppose to help rape victims, not...become one. I don't know how long I'm going to recover, I see their faces everywhere. I want these bastards to rot in prison for the rest of their short lives. But, I have to testify and I bet they'll show that video, that video of my being raped by Harris and White. Its horrible the way I had to be a victim of a vicious crime, not everyone in that courtroom is going to see exactly what happened to me. I don't know if I can handle this anymore. I'm so scared. I never been this scared in my life and I need help._

Once Elliot finished reading this page, he got emotional. He never knew how much damage Harris and White did to her. She was broken, inside and out and she admitted that she needed help. She needs more comfort than ever before. Then he heard the shower stopped running so he put the notebook back to the way he found it. Olivia came out dried and in her hospital gown covering the red marks she made from scrubbing herself, and she was crying recently but she decided not to show it.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said smiling a bit. Olivia sighed and just sat next to him "Hey." was all she can say

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Olivia said bluntly. She hanged her head down.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked

"It's nothing." Olivia said

"Look, I know something's wrong. I see it in your eyes that you have been crying recently. It's better to talk about it." Elliot said putting one hand on her sholder for comfort. Olivia flinched at his touch. "Does it had to do with Harris and White?"

Just mentioning their last names made Olivia's mind go into flashbacks. After a few minutes, she buried her face in Elliot's chest and starting crying uncontrollably. Elliot held her to calm her down. 'Shh..Shh..Shh..it's okay, it's okay." Then Olivia sat up with tears running down her face

"No it's not okay! It's not! Everytime I close my eyes, I see them, I can't go to sleep at night without them trying to violate me in my dreams! No matter what I do, what I say, they always win, they overpowered me and I couldn't stop them!" Olivia screamed at his face. Now her eyes are red and puffy. Elliot hugged her as tight as he can while she continued to cry on her sholder.

"Olivia, you are suffering from Rape Trauma Syndrome. It's PTSD. I wish we all could just go back in time and pretend none of this had ever happened, but you know we can't." Elliot said rocking her back and forth.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to work?" Olivia asked

"You overcomed this before Olivia. I seen you fall so many times, but you always got back on your feet. You never gave up before. You helped rape victims everywhere, and you never gave up on them to get the bastard who attacked them, now you need to help yourself. You are the only one who can put those two idiots in jail. Your words are stronger than them. You never gave up on anyone before. Do it for the girls that they killed. Do it so you and them could get justice." Elliot said while looking into her eyes. Olivia couldn't say anything. She smiled a bit and hugged Elliot. His words are exactly what should help her. She knew that with him by her side, she can overcome anything.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape*****

***sighs* took me a while and sorry this was short. The next chapter is when Olivia is released from the hospital and Elliot takes care of her untill trial day. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Escape

Chapter 16

**Sorry for the very long wait. I got busy over the past weeks and I forgot about my stories so here is chapter 16!**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Today is the day that Olivia gets discharged and gets released from the hospital. She is able to so the stuff she used to do before, but mentally, she wasn't getting any better. She never was able to get one peaceful sleep at night so her eyes are currently bloodshot. She drunk tons of coffee in order to stay away and she still has to take her painkillers because her body isn't fully fuctional yet. She sat on her bed, fully clothed, staring off into space. She sighed sadly knowing that soon her trial day will come soon and she will have to testify. She knows that they will present one piece of evidence that will humiliate her the most: The Video. This made her tear up. She sat up when she heard knocks at her door. She saw Elliot come in and she smiled a bit. Elliot walked over and sat next to her on the hospital bed

"Hey Liv. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked caressing her shoulder

"Horrible. Crap. Lower than crap." Olivia kept rambling on in monotone

"You're going to get through this Liv. I know you are strong enough to." Elliot said hoping that will make her feel better, but Olivia starred at the ground.

"I'm scared El. Everyday, I have a feeling that something else is going to happen. I can sleep at night, I have flashbacks, every bone in my body aches. I just want to wash away this feeling so badly. I do nothing but cry. What is wrong with me? I should be kicking and arresting people's asses, not sitting here feeling..." Olivia paused for a moment wiping away her tears

"Weak? Look Liv, you are the strongest woman I know. I never seen a woman take on any dangerous mission before. You rule over interrogations, police work, everything, and manage to stay pretty at the same time. You never back down out of anything ever! Even though now is not a good day, in the inside, you are still Bad-Ass Benson." Elliot said smiling at the last comment. Olivia smiled a bit and layed her head on Elliot's sholder.

"Thanks." Olivia said

"No Problem. Are you ready to go?" Elliot asked. Both of them got up and headed towards the door. Olivia nodded and headed out the door to Elliot's car while he followed from behind.

******Escape***Escape***Escape****Escape******

Arriving at Olivia's apartment Olvia was already tired and wanted to camp out on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and litterally cannonballed in the couch. Elliot sat next to her after setting her stuff down. Olvia rested her head on Elliot's lap while holding his hand for embrace and protection. Elliot smiled and played with her hair, Just then Elliot's phone started ringing.

"Stabler."

_"Elliot's is Cragen. Hows Liv doing?"_

"She is doing okay right now. She is sitting right next to me."

_"Can I talk to her?"_

"Sure." Elliot said. He handed Olivia his phone "Hello?"

_"Hey Liv. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing fine."

_"Well, from now on, you can take as long off from work. I know you are going to get through this. It's kinda sad not having one of my best detectives around."_

"Well don't worry, I'll be back soon. When is my trial day?"

_"In 3 days."_

"O-o-okay. Well, I got to go. Talk to you soon?"

_"Okay Liv. Take good care of yourself."_

"Thanks Cragen. Bye." Olivia hung up and put her head back on Elliot's lap holding her stomach. "I don't feel so good." Elliot put his hand ontop of Olivia's hand. "Are you hungry?"

"No I don't want to eat." Olivia said.

"Are you tired?" Elliot asked, but Olivia stood up and head to her bedroom "No I'm not tired and I do not want to sleep." She said slamming her door. Elliot sighed and picked up his phone. He decided that Liv needs some help and needs someone to talk too. He dialed Huang's number

"_Huang."_

"Hey George, its Elliot. I need help."

_"Well, what is it?"_

"It's Liv. She is very depressed lately and she haven't been able to sleep. She barely eats and she cries alot. I think it's PTSD."

_"Okay, bring her by the precinct tomorrow and I'll evaluate her."_

"Thanks Huang, you have been a big help."

_"No problem. I got to go, see you and Liv tomorrow."_

"Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and he heard the shower running. He got up and opened Olivia's bedroom door and saw steam comming out of the bathroom door. He went back to her living room and turned on the tv. Meanwhile with Olivia, she is creating brand new red marks and rashes all over her skin covering the old ones. She slid down on her bathtub while burning hot water ploped all over her body. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying so hard. The hot water is literally burning her skin and burning thr rashes but she didn't care at all. The scenes of her rape is replaying over and over inside her mind and she couldn't take it no more. She turned the knobs and the water was at its hottest temperture. She is litterally drenched from head to toe. After a few minutes she grabbed her towels and got out of her bathroom which was full of steam. She sat on her bed and saw that her bage and her gun were still on her nightstand. She picked up her badge and just stared at her gold shield. She tighten her grip and got dressed. She layed on her bed with her hail still wet and closing her eyes, hoping that she canrest peacefully.

*****Escape***Escape***Escape***Escape******

**Wow. Well anyway, please review**


	17. Chapter 17

Escape

Chapter 17

**Wow, my story is super-duper long! I never written a story that was near 20 chapters before! I'm the ruler...erm...im just joking! Everyone rules over their stories. After this chapter, I'm not going to review untill I recieved 100 or more reviews! The 100th reviewer will ger a special apperience in my story. Well anyway, on with the story**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

The next day, both Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct for Liv's evaluation. Munch and Fin saw Olivia walked in and got up

"Hey Liv." Munch said

"Hi.'' Olivia just said

"How you feeling baby-girl?" Fin asked laying a hand on Liv's shoulder. Olivia flinched at his touch and scooted over to the side. "I'm okay, just, dont touch me." Liv said. She didn't want any physical contact from anyone because of the burning red welts she made from scrubbing herself so hard.

"We're here to see Huang. Do you know where he is?" Elliot asked

"He's is in the iterrogation room. He waiting for Olivia." Munch said. Olivia knodded and headed off

"Liv, you want me to come with you?" Elliot asked. Olivia flinched and looked at him

"No, I'm a big girl. I want to do this alone...with no help." Olivia said in an aggressive voice before turning away. Elliot just looked at Munch and Fin and knew that he was going to listen in on their conversation. He walked over to their interrogation. Huang and Olivia sat down in their chairs and Huang started thieir conversation.

"Hey Liv. How are you doing?" Huang asked

"I've been better." Olivia said trying to crack a smile. Huang knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"You haven't been back to work in a while."

"I know that." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest

"I heard about what happened to you." Huang suddently changed the subject. Olivia didn't speak "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." Olivia quickly said.

"Why not?" Huang asked. Olivia started twiching in her seat. "Maybe because I don't want too! Can we talk about something else?"

"How have you been since your release from the hospital?"

"Okay. So?"

"So? I sence you are hiding something from me. What don't you like to talk about?" Huang asked. Olivia got up and headed towards the window. "I said can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about...that."

"Olivia, I know it's hard to talk about it, but today, you are the victim, not the detective." Huang said. Olivia turned around and looked at him dead in his eyes

"I'm not a victim. No one is going to break me down and neither will you and we're done here." Olivia said headed towards the door.

"Liv, we saw the video." Huang blurted out loud. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. She just stood there like a frozen statue. "I know you been through hell unimaginable. What White and Harris did to you is an evil act. Something that should have never happened to anyone. What I saw in that video made me want to puke my guts out. Knowing that you were in the hospital in a coma was very sad and depressing for me and every single person in this squad. We were glad to find out that you were still alive, and just by looking at you right now, I know you are suffering. Your skin is pale, your eyes are bloodshot like you haven't had a decent sleep in ages. But now, I need you too tell me, what happened, in your won words." Huang finally finished. Olivia's tears were threating to spill over. She clenched her fists and she felt like she wanted to scream. She sat back down in her chair and finally talked

"I have been suffering lately. I can't eat, I can't sleep and everytime I try to talk about what happened, I see and feel like their raping me all over again. I want to show you something." Olivia said unzipping her sweater. When she finally took it off, Huang was speechless. Olivia was wearing a tanktop, but her skin wasn't like her flawless skin before. Their were still bruising from her beating, but now their were red marks, red welts, and red scatches all over her. Olivia was crying so hard right now that she ploped to the floor hugging her knees. Huang walked over to try to comfort her.

"How long have you been dong this to yourself?" Huang asked.

"Ever since I woke up from the hospital. I wanted the feeling of them off me! I want to feel like I was before! I feel so dirty! They violated me and I couldn't stop them! They hurt me so much and they succeeded! They were ripping me from the inside! The pain was too much to handle and they just laughed! They thought what they did to me what the best thing in the world! I want to fill them! I want to kill them!" Olivia screamed out loud at the top of her lungs. Huang hugged her and Liv hugged him as tight as he can and cried on his shoulder. Outside of the room, Elliot was angry. His blood was boiling. He got his stuff and headed down to Rikers. Those bastards broke her down so much that she can fuction anymore. He heard the story and now wanted to hear the story from Harris and White. Back at the station, the evaluation was over. Olivia ran to the bathroom while Huang went to Cragen. He knocked at his office door and entered

"Hey George. How's Liv?"

"She isn't not okay. She has Rape Trauma Syndrome, and she litterally broke down and I think she is at risk at harming herself." Huang said

"Why the hell would you say that? Cragen asked

"You should have seen her. Her skin is as red as a tomato. She has been scubbing herself so hard she left marks and burns. She is suffering too much." Huang said

"Well, let's just hope that she is able to testify. We need these bastards put away."

"By the way, she is very pale. I don't think she had a decent meal in days. Can you please get her something to eat?" Huang said with consern

"I'll try." Cragen said

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**Awww! This chapter made me sad. Remember, I wont review unless i get 100 reviews. I'll be waiting...**


	18. Chapter 18

Escape

Chapter 18

**100+ reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm so happy I can cry! *starts sobbing* Anyway, I said the 100th reviewer gets a special apperiance and iwannahamburger2 is the winner. Whoever this person is, reviewed almost every past chapters I have made. Hahaha, anyway, I'll PM you so I can tell how this apperance will work. Remember everyone, the next chapter after this is Olivia's big court day so watch out for that! Anyway, move your googly eyeballs towards the story!**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Elliot arrived at Rikers, where we wanted to have a little 'chat' with Harris and White. He arrive at a cell where the guards brought in Harris and White. They had their eyes set on Detective Stabler. Both if them just smirked as they sat in thrie seats. They both had grey jumpsuits on and theit hands were cuffed also their legs. They sat down and just stared at him

"Detecive Stabler. What brings you here?" Harris asked

"Cut the crap Harris, you know why I'm here." Elliot said with anger

"Accually we don't." Whit said smiling deviously

"Do you know why you are in prison awaiting trial? It's because you brutalized my partner so much, that she can't function anymore!" Elliot said glaring at them. If looks can kill, both of them would be dead.

"So?" Harris said shrugginh his shoulders

"So? That's all you can say? You raped my partner and nealy beat her to death. She can't eat, she can't sleep, and she is always crying every hour on the hour! You sickos don't even care what you have done to her, all you wanted is just to get to her! Not to mention you raped and murdered 6 teenage girls who all look like her! She is going to put you guys away for live and I can't wait to see both of you get stick by a needle." Elliot finally said. He was so angry and so pissed that his knuckles are turning white. He was breathing heavily and he had the incredible urge to beat the freakin hell out of both of them. They brutilized Olivia so much. He loved her and now they will pay for what they did to her.

"Look, Detective Stabler, we don't care about that slutty bitch anymore. She wanted everything that we gave her. She was litterally begging for more. She even called us 'Master', now we got this all wrong. If she said yes to everthing, why are we in jail if she consented?" White said smiling

"Did she also consent to being kidnapped? Being beaten? Being tied to a bed? I know her long enough to say that she would never do those sick twisted things! She was in the hospital in a coma for a week due to your sick actions!" Elliot said banging the table

"Got a temper there Detective. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." Harris said smiling deviously. Just his smile made Elliot sick to his stomach.

"We have the video." Elliot finally mentioned. Harris and White's faces paled a bit. Elliot noticed this and smiled

"Yeah that's right. It shows, both of you raping and beating Detective Benson. She was screaming, crying, begging both of you to stop. You did NOTHING! She was tied to a bed and was strgling to get out. You are so sick! Im my eyes, you guys just commited felony kidnapping, rape and assault. See you guys at trial." Elliot fimally said. He left the room never looking back. He knew both of then are going down, hard.

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Back at the precinct, Olivia wasn't doing any better. Everyone offered her food, but she denied all thir requests. She knew she hasn't eaten in days, but she didn't care. She was at the cribs just staring at the ceiling. She held her Fearlessness necklace and wondered of she was acually fearless, She still would never have taken them off. Just then, Elliot walked in

"El, where were you?" She asked

"At Rikers." Elliot anserred. Olivia's eyes bugged out

"Why were you there?" She asked. He came over and sat next to her

"I wanted to find out why they did what they did. Those sick bastards are going away for life. Trial is tomorow and they will never confess to me. They said some awfull things about what happened and they denied raping you but we have proof. You just got to keep hanging on." Elliot said holding Olivia's shoulders.

"I know what you mean, but still, I blame myself." Olivia confessed

"Rape victims often blame themselves. You out of all people should know that." Elliot said

"Don't you think I know that?" Olivia asked

"Yes, but keeping everything bottled inside isn't going to help." Elliot said holding both of Olivia's hands

"I just can't talk about it. It's like I see it happen all over again. It was too horrible." Olivia said hanging her head low

"It really helps to talk about it. Tomorrow you have to say what happened in your own words in front of Casey, the jury and the judge. Casey is making sure those bastards get what's coming at them." Elliot said

"I know that, but I'm still scared." Olivia amitted

"Everyone is always scared on their big day in court. Just look at me and Casey for insurence. With your words, those son of a bitches are going down hard! Trust me. Do you trust me Liv?" Elliot said looking into Olivia's brown eyes

"Yes I do." Olivia answered

"You are going to win at this. No one is going to bring you down." Elliot finally said. In the first time in days, he saw Olivia smile. Olivia hugged him tight and Elliot hugged her back. The Olivia Benson he knew is coming back

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape*******

**I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! Now please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Escape

Chapter 19

**Almost 20 chapters! Woop-Woop! Sorry for not updating sooner, kinda lost track...anyway, Summer's almost over! Boo! Can you believe how fast it went? it went like _Zoop! _And I feel like, i dont want to start school, even though its my last year in middle school, go class of 2011! Anyway, this story is almost over. Sad i know, remember, this is a made up series! If you read my first 3 story, all the supernatural stuff is revolved around the SVU gang! Even thought its impossible to happen, I decided to give it a shot! My next story will be called 'Fangs of Fire' so watch out for that! BTW, in this chapter, there will be things that i didn't mention in the previous chapters, so I saved those for last! *smile* If you want me to explain more about what happens, their powers, ect. Just ask and I'll will be happy to answer your questions, oh and vampiregirl2009, we will attack soon, I'm saving that scene for last. It will have an entire chapter, i'll let you know! Anyway, oh my god, that was a super long intro, anyway, on with the story!**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Today was Olivia's trial day and she was extremely nervous about facing her attackers. She sat on the bench outside the courtroom shaking. She is figiting so much that she had to force herself to stay still. She can't face the fact that she is about to see her attackers face the first time in weeks. She just wanted to get it over with. Just then, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, Huang, and Melinda walked up to her. Elliot sat next to her and held her shoulder to make her stop moving so much

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head

"No...yes...no...I don't know!"

"Everyone is always nervous about their big day in court."

"Everyone but me." Olivia say leaning back sighing

"Are you nervous?" Elliot asked

"No! Why would I be?"

"You're shaking, lying, and you studdered on a couple of words."

"Who am I kidding, I can't do this!" Olivia said getting up, but Casey stopped her

"Liv, you are our star witness. Without you, those bastards are going to walk free as a damn bird! With them in jail you can start to heal, and I'm pretty sure, in prison, they will know how you felt when they attacked you." Casey assured. Olivia sighed and sat back down, then the balliff said it was time to start trial. Olivia's heart started pounding extra fast. She knew that Huang, Elliot and Melinda will be called at witnesses and so will she. So both sat next to her untill their names have been called. Meanwhile inside the courtroom...

"Is the defense ready?" Judge Donnelly asked

"Yes we are your Honor." Richard and Harris's lawyers asked

"Is the prosecution ready?"

Casey stood up "Yes we are your Honor."

"Call your first withess Miss Novak."

"The prosecution calls Melinda Warner to the stand." Casey said. Then Melinda came in and walked to the witness stand. The balliff made her put her left hand on the bible and swore her to tell the truth, . She sat down and prepared for the questions

"Melinda, have you seen either of the defendents before?

"Yes, I reconize Lowell Harris before. I remember him from a case 2 years ago."

"Can you tell us what the case was about?"

"The case involved the brutal rape of a 16 year old girl who appeard to be the daughter of a inmate in Sealview. Lowell Harris was a CO at the Sealview prison. Then the rape kit for the girl got stolen, and that's when we realized a police officer stole it. Then we realized that inmates were exchanging sexual favors for drugs, then we had to take drastic mesures. We had to send two of the detectives undercover." Casey knew that no ones knows what happened in that prison basement except Olivia. She avoided the question asking who it was, but she knew that the defense was going to ask that question.

"After the detectives completed their mission, what happened after that?"

"The victim identified Harris as her raptist by discovering a distinctive mark on Harris."

"What was that mark?"

"A mole on his penis."

"So, now he's out of prison, serving only 2 years, and him and Richard White are now the prime suspects in 6 rape homicides. Is that true?"

"Objection! Irrevelance!" Ms. Dunbar, Harris's attorney shouted out

"Sustained. Answer the question." Judge Donnelly said

"Yes, that's correct."

"The people's 1 your honor." Casey said holding up pictures of each victim stomachs carved with each letter. "Each victim had a letter carved on their stomachs of someone's name. Can you tell me who's name was it?" Casey asked. Melinda sighed and answered.

"Detective Benson's first name."

"No further question's your honor." Casey said sitting down at her chair. Then Mr. Holt, Richard's attorney walked up

"Warner, did you find any DNA on the victims belonging to my client, Richard?"

"No."

"Is, that in fact that you only found Lowell Harris's DNA on each victim?"

"Yes, but-" Melinda tried to say, but she was cut off

"So, my client had nothing to do with these murders, isn't that true?"

"Objection!" Casey yelled.

"Witdrawn. Nothing further." Mr. Holt said walking back, then Ms. Dunbar walked up

"The case of the rape of the 16 year old girl, you said that two detectives went undercover in the Sealview prison. Who were those detectives?"

"Detective Benson and Tutuola."

"Detective Benson again. So, how does she know this mark on y client penis that time?"

"Only Benson can answer that."

"So, we have no idea what happened between her and my client. Do you think Detective Benson is trying to frame the defendents her so-called rape?"

"Objection! She's leading the witness!" Casey yelled

"Keep your ground Ms. Dunbar." Judge Donnelly said

"No further question's your honor." Ms. Dunbar said walking back to her seat

"You may step down Melinda." Donnelly said as Melinda exited the witness stand

"Call you next witness Ms. Novak."

"The People call Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand."

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape*******

**Sorry to stop there! I'm not so good at the courthouse scene's so I hope this isn't mixed up. So anyway please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Escape

Chapter 20

**I never ever written 20 chapters in my life! Woop-woop! Anyway, I know you all must hate me for stopping suddenly, but whatever! So, I also take story requests! Remember, they do HAVE superpowers involving elements! If you re still confused, read my first 3 stories! Good! But, I need more reviews! The more reviews, the sooner I update! So enough with me, on with my story (which is almost over *sob* )**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape*******

After hearing his name being called, Elliot walked in the courtroom. He gave Harris and White a death glare, warning them that they better be careful. He walked to the witness stand and swore to tell the truth. He sat down still glaring at the defendents who just smirked at him. _God, do i want to smack the smirks off their damn faces _he thought. Then Casey stood up and walked towards him

"Detective Stabler, how long have you been partners with Detective Benson?"

"A little over 12 years."

"And would you say you guys know eachother well?"

"Yes."

"Now, did you notice any changes in her behavior either before or after the murders started?"

"Well, yes. She did say that she had bad feelings that something bad is going to happen to her. After the first 2 murders, I noticed that she barely had a decent sleep in ages."

"How do you know?"

"She barely goes home, she is up all hours at the precinct, and when our captain asked that she can go home, she always declined."

"How did you find out that she was being stalked?"

"Well, about 2 weeks ago, a flower delivery came in for her. When she touched the flowers, her hand was covered in blood. Also the flowers. She also had a letter, that was written for her."

"Was the letter signed?"

"Yes it was, with the letters 'L.H'

"Which stands for Lowell Harris. How did your squad found out that she had been abducted?"

"A 911 call came in from her neighbors that said that she heard someone screaming and yelling for help. We traced the 911 call back to Detective Benson's building. We went into her apartment which looked like it was forced open. We looked around and found that they were signs of struggle. We also found traces of blood, that belonged to her. We also found hairs and fibers that didn't belong to her."

"Who did they belong to?"

"The two defendents, Lowell Harris and Richard White."

"How long had Detective Benson have been missing?"

"At least over 48 hours."

"Two days. When did you find her?"

"The third day."

"Where was she found and how was she found?"

"She was found in a wooded area outside of Manhattan. She was bound bloody...broken...she had deep cuts and bruises all over her, she she was wrapped in a blanket."

"What was your reaction when you saw the squad's only female detective being hauled away on an ambulance?"

"I was angry, shocked and I wanted to get in my car and drive to the hospital immediatly."

"What was your reaction when you heard the results of the doctors examination?"

"I was aggravated, I was fuming, and I was asking myself, why would someone degrade another human being like that."

"And if you haven't found her sooner, Detective Benson would not be with us today. No further questions your Honor." Casey finally said walking back to her chair. Then Richard's attorney stood up.

"Detective Stabler, on the night Detective Benson was abducted, did you drive her home?"

"Yes I did."

"How was her behavior?"

"She was devestaded.''

"What did you two talk about?"

"Objection! Where does lead too?"

"It goes to the witness's creditbillity your honor."

"Overrulled. Answer the question detective." Elliot hesitated for a moment and finally answered

"She was talking about her ordeal in Seaview."

"Can you tell us about it?"

"Objection your honor!" Casey yelled standing up

"Sustained. Watch your ground Mr. Holt." Donnelly warned

"Yes your honor. Did you walk her up to her apartment detective?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She was in shock and so out of balanced that she wanted to be alone."

"So right after she left, she was kidnapped. So if you know that someone was after her, why didn't you insure her safety?"

Elliot sighed and thought about the question. "I don't know why." He said sadly

"So, its your fault that she was kidnapped and brutalized. So since you didn't bother to check up on your partner, its your fault all around."

"Objection! He is leadind the witness and he is trying to make it seem that it was his fault for what happened to his partner."

"Mr. Holt, I said watch your ground or I have to call a mistrial." Donnelly said

"I'm sorry your honor. Nothing further." Mr. Holt finally said walking back to his chair.

"Mr. Holt was it? Let me tell you something. You are trying to make it seem that its the fault of my own that my partner was kidnapped in the first place. It's not, you heard from the defendent side of the story, soon you will hear from Detective Benson's side of the story. I'm very sure, that you won't be liking this trial one bit." Elliot finally said leaving the withness stand, not looking back. He sat next to the rest of the squad not looking at the other side of the room."

"Anymore witnesses Ms. Novak?"

"The pople call Dr. George Huang to the stand.

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**HAHAHAHA! Sorry I had to stop there. I have a treat for you guys, I will update the next chapter later today, but TOMORROW is when you hear Olivia's testimony. So please review! I'll be waiting, and please dont kill me.**


	21. Chapter 21

Escape

Chapter 21

**Like I promised you guys, two chapters in one day! By the way, you guys are getting lazy, I need more reviews! I got only 3 in my last chapter (the last one said someone was going to kill me *sweat drop*) Anyway, remember, this story is almost over! :( I hate it when one of my best story is going to end! Remember this: More reviews, sooner update and less reviews, later update. Anyway, on with the story!**

**P.S, what a lucky guy Dick Wolf is.**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Huang walked into the courtroom, thinking that the defense will asked question that will make Olivia seem crazy. He walked to the witness stand, swore to tell the truth and sat down, ready for the attack of the questions. Casey got up and walked up to him

"Dr. Huang, when you first evaluated Detective Benson, what was her appearance and her behavior?"

"When I was beginning to ask her hows she doing, stuff like that, she seemed, okay. Calm at the most. She looked like that she haven't been sleeping, I also noticed her eyes were pink and puffy, like she had been crying recently."

"What about if you started asking questions to what happened to her?"

"She didn't want to answer, she hesitated most of the time. I started saying things like none of this is her fault. Right after she sat down and she unzipped her sweater and what I saw was horrifing."

Casey walked back and held up pictures of rashes, scratches and burns Olivia made on herself. "People's 2 your honor. Was it these you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"What happened after that?"

"She plopped on the ground crying her eyes out. It's the first time ever I have ever seen her break down like that."

"Did she say anything?"

"Like most rape victims, she kept on blaming herself. She wanted to scrub off the feeling of her rape and she wanted to feel like before, so she scrubbed so hard that she left painful red marks."

"What was your conclusion?"

"I diagnosed her with RTS, rape trauma symdrome and PTSD."

"In your conclusion doctor, do you think she'll ever recover from her ordeal."

"It's going to take alot of work and healing. But she will be able to recover I hope."

"No further questions your honor." Casey said heading back to her seat. Then Ms. Dunbar got up

"Doctor, do you think Detective Benson will recover fully?"

"Not entirely."

"What will be some difficulties she'll be facing?"

"She will have flashbacks, trouble sleeping, not eating as much."

"So, she will be experiancing all this, while on the field. Do you think she will be equiped to continue working?"

"I think only Detective Benson could answer that."

"Doctor, do you think she's crazy?"

"Objection!" Casey yelled

"Sustained." Donnelly said

"So, in your own instincts doctor, she had PTSD now, do you think she had it in the past?"

"Yes she did."

"Do you know how she got it?"

"Once again, only she can answer that."

"Okay, so do you think with all this going on with her, do you think she is capable of suicide?"

"Objection! Irelevent!"

"Overrulled. Answer the question Dr. Huang."

Huang hesitated for a while and finally answered. "Yes."

"So, she is crazy."

"That is not what I said! She always overcomes everything that has been thrown at her! She is a strong woman and a strong cop. You may twist it all you want, but its not her to blame for all this. It's those 2 scumbags that you are Mr. Holt are representing." Huang finally said. _God I know what those two did to her, but I had no choice to represent them. They should be wiped off the earth. _She thought "No further questions, your honor." Ms. Dunbar said walking back. Casey got up and walked up

"Redirect your honor?" She asked. Donnelly nodded and Casey went forth with the questions

"Dr. Huang, when you said that Detective Benson is capable of suicide, why did you think that?"

"She was so deeply torn, deeply brutilized, she was violated and humiliated to the extreme by those two defendents, she needed something to stop the pain, but as long as I know her, she is a good woman and she will definatly not try to harm herself. She blames herself alot for not trying to stop this from happening. She is vunrable right now and she needs all the love she can get. The first part of her to heal, is to see the people who did this to her in prison."

"With all these marks and rashes all over her, what do they look like to you?"

"A cry for help. She is in pain beyond our imagination."

"Finally doctor, based on these photos, how do you think she will be able to work at SVU again?"

"This job means EVERYTHING to her. She is a very strong and a very excelent woman to be able to work at SVU for over a decade. She needs all the love and support she needs from everyone, especially her co-workers." Huang finally said.

"No further questions your honor." Casey said walking back to her seat.

"You may step down Dr. Huang." Judge Donnelly said. Huang nods and exits the stand sitting next where the rest of the SVU squad is.

"Anymore witnesses Ms. Novak?" Donnelly asks

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand."

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**This is getting very good! Remember, stay tuned in tomorrow for Olivia's testimony! Review, review, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Escape

Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and shame for the people who didn't! I won't be updating unless I get at least 125 reviews! Anyway, I think this chapter us going to be longer than the 3 previous chapters, there is going to be lots of confessions, anger, guilt, blame, and alot more things you may not know what really happened. By the way, I don't think this is no where near finished, because the attackers will be testifying! HAHAHA! Anyway, on with my story!**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

When she heard her name being called, Olivia took a deep breath. She is trying to calm down, but her heart was beating so fast because she was also scared. She decided just to man up and march in that courtroom. She got up and entered the courtroim. She can feel everyone's eyes looking at her. She took a deep breath and walked to the witness stand. She gave a death glare to both White and Harris and continued walking. She swore to tell the truth and she sat down, she looked over to the defendents who were now smiling and smirking. She really wished that her looks can kill, then both of them would be dead and she would be jumping around like a giddy schoolgirl. She looked over at Casey who was ready with her list of questions.

"Detective Benson, how long did you work at SVU?"

"A little over 12 years."

"Do you experiance the most unbelievable crime imaginable?"

"Everyday."

"Even with the 6 rapes and murders that began?"

"Even that."

"What was your reaction when they started?"

"I was horrified that someone would even do that to a young girl who had so much going on. I was even more determine to find the killer or killers."

"What about when those 6 innocent girls, who were brutily raped and murdered, had each of your letters in your name, carved on their stomachs?"

"I didn't want to believe it at all and I was wondering why would someone kill 6 young girls just to get to me."

"Flowers were delievered to your precinct right?"

"Yes they were."

"What did you find odd about them?"

"When I touched one of them, my hands were covered in blood. I also found a letter in them that was signed L.H."

"When you have gone home that evening, what were you thinking?"

"Someone was after me, I was being stalked, everything was going through my mind. Then I heard a knock on the door, and everything went crazy from there."

"Can you tell us what happened in your apartment that night?"

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She started explaining what happened. "I opened the door, and then he came through the door."

"Do you see the person who attacked you in your apartment in this courtroom today?" Casey asked. Olivia sighed and pointed to Harris who was now smiling at her. "Him, Lowell Harris."

"What else happened your apartment?"

"When he burst in through my front door, he had ductape and rope in his hand. I grabbed my gun and my phone and locked myself in my bathroom and called 911. He was taunting me through my door trying to make me come out. I didn't listen at all and he broke down my door. He pinned me against the wall. I kicked him in the balls and ran out of my bathroom. My gun wasn't in my hand and he pointed it at me. I told him that the police were on their way over to my apartment/. He ran up and hit me with the butt of my gun and I fell to the ground. I punched him in the face as hard as I can and I tried to escape, but he grabed my ankle and I fell again. He grabbed me by the throat and punched me so hard in the face. I felt my hands and feet being tied together and the next thing I knew, I blacked out."

"Where did you wake up?"

"I woke up with my arms tied to the bed with rope. I tried o untie my hands so hard, but the rope was too strong."

"If that how you got these rope burns?" Casey said holding up pictures of Olivia's wrists covered with a thick bruise. Olivia examined them and remembered how much she struggled "Yes."

"What else happened?"

Olivia felt tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them back. "I was held in a concret room, no windows, just doors. I heard a door open and I saw Harris and someone else...with whips in their hands." She said with tears threating to fall.

"Do you see the second person in this courtroom today?"

"Yes, Richard White." She said pointing to him who was now smiling and smirking

"Olivia, I'm going to ask you this, were you raped?" Casey asked. Olivia glanced at Harris and White who were smiling and to Elliot who was listening to every word she was saying. This is the first time she ever cried in public, tears were already falling. She closed her eyes and nodded

"Yes, I was. By both of them."

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Casey asked. Olivia opened her eyes with more and more tears falling. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was shallow. She held her fearlessness necklace and started talking

"They came in and sat next to me. Richard asked me is I missed hin and I said no and Harris used his whip and whiped me on the back. Then both of then started telling me their 'ground rules'. I was suppose to call them 'Master Harris' and 'Master White'. I wouldn't do anything they say and Harris nearly stangled me to death. Then they started to...take...of their pants. I was only in my undergarments" She struggled to continue because everytime she talked, flashbacks continued to invade her mind. Her hands were shaking violently. She wiped away more of her tears and she continued. "They wanted to humiliate me more than ever. Harris held up a video camera and he pressed record. Richard asked me if I was ready. I said no, but he didn't listen." Oliva sighed heavily and Casey noticed this

"Do you want to stop?" Casey asked. Olivia shook her head and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"No, I want to continue." Olivia said. She looked over to the rest of her co-workers and saw that they had shocked expression on their faces, but Elliot's was full of anger. She sighed and continued. "He stated to kiss me and he started to touch me. I kept screaming and fighting for him to get the hell off me, but he didn't listen, he just kept on touching me. He fondled with me while Harris was capturing it all on tape. I kept yelling stop, but they hit me for not 'enjoying' it. The next thing I knew...he...he..." Olivia struggled so much on the last part that she had trouble breathing. Casey noticed this and ran up to her

"Do you need medical assistance?" Casey asked but Olivia shook her head.

"No no! I'm fine, can I please continue?" She asked. Casey nodded.

"Richard raped me over and over and over. I was screaming and yelling as much as I could, but he was just laughing. After that, they both left me like that. My legs were hurting so much that I can barely moved them. About 10 minutes later, they came bach, but this time it was Lowell's turn and Richard was the man behind the camera. Harris did everything Richard did, but it was more violent. He hit me over and over so he can get...aroused. Then he did everything. I was crying so hard, but they both liked it. They both laughed and continued. I screamed and yelled more than I usually do. Harris raped me over and over as I begged him to stop. He kissed me like we were on a date. I was crying more than I cry in a life time."

"What happened next?" Casey asked

"They said that they would let me go back to my co-workers, if they ever find me. They untied my hands, but before I can react, both of them started beating the hell out of me. They kicked, punched, scratched, everything they did, they did it to me. They kicked me everywhere, in the stomach, on my back, everywhere. I could't fight back and the next thing I knew, I blacked out. I don't remember everything after that." Olivia finally finished. Her eyes were red and puffy and her brearhing was shallow. Casey picked up more pictures, but with Olivia's inense bruises all over her back, stomach, chest, and legs, and even bruises on her face which are healed now.

"These photos show what the defendents did to Olivia. " She said handing them to the jury. Olivia sobbed silently while Casey was handing photos.

"Do you remember waking up in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything between your assault and you waking up at the hospital?"

"No, nothing."

"What did the doctor say when you woke up?"

"I was in a coma for over a week. I couldn't talk because I strained it from screaming so much. I couldn't move my legs at all because they were in so much in pain. The only part of my body I could move was my arms and hands." Olivia said sadly.

"Now, for my final question, did you want any of this to happen?"

"No, never."

"No further questions your honor." Casey said walkign back to her seat. Olivia saw Mr. Holt, who was White's defense attorney, got up. She sighed and realized they will ask incriminating questions

"Ms. Benson, you said they wanted to humiliate you right?"

"Yes."

"Did you see either of the defendents before this case?"

Olivia sighed and realized which path this defense attorney was taking "Yes. Richard White in '99 and Harris in '08."

"So you knew both of them right?"

"From cases."

"Can you tell which case you saw my client, Richard White?"

"He was in a case where an ADA was murdered."

"So you knew him?

"Technally, yes."

"So, when you were being raped, did you feel anything else?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Did you have an organsm?"

"Objection!" Casey yelled. Olivia was shocked at the question and she knew what she had to do

"Overrulled. Answer the question detective." Donnelly told Olivia. Olivia sighed and she had to answer

"Yes I did. Twice." Olivia admitted. The squad couldn't believe their ears. They know what happens when a rape victim has an orgasm during forced intercourse but with Olivia, it was unbelievable.

"So you liked what was happening."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Olivia screamed out loud. She realized her voice volume and she quiet down a bit

"So you said it was forced intercourse, but overall, you liked it, you loved it, you wanted more." Mr. Holt said. Olivia clenched her fists, then all the water that was in the courtroom heated and exploaded. Olivia got angry that she was breathing heavily and she closed her eyes. Mr. Holt just smirked

"You just didn't want to admit it dont you?"

''Shut up."

"Your Honor..." Casey said but Mr. Holt continued to bager Olivia

"You call yourself a strong woman but you ofton put yourself in dangerous situations, you just went too far this time."

"Shut up." Olivia just keeps repeating

"So, since you had an orgasm, that doesn't mean rape. It was consentual wasn't it detective?" Mr. Holt asked

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO IMCRIMINATE ME LIKE THAT. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS. THOSE TWO BASTARDS THAT WHO AND THAT BITCH OVER THERE ARE REPRESENTING DESERVE TO BE DEAD! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME THEM,NOT ME, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Olivia screamed. No one could believe their eyes or ears. This is getting to Olivia more than anyone ever thought. "No further questions." Mr. Holt said. Olivia got up and ran out crying. Elliot followed her. Casey just witness something she never saw Olivia do, now she knows that her best friend was now deeply traumatized. She knows that now she needs more help than anyone realized

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**What do you think? Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Escape

Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 22 was my longest chapter ever: 2,267 words total! It's amazing how overnight, reviews start flooding your inbox! It was amazing! Oh yeah, and people who want to kill the defense lawyers, I'm making up a scene after this story is over. I think everyone will be satisfied, so anyway on with the story.**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Olivia made her way to the courthouse room where she wanted to be alone. She was crying intensively because of what happened with the defense lawyer. She can't help it if her mind and body think diffrently during her rape and now they're trying to make it seem that she accually _wanted _to be raped. She put her hands on the railing on the edge of the roof and she looked down wishing everything would just end now. She was breathing heavily trying to calm down, not mentioning that she almost had a panic attack during testimony. She started crying thinking that Harris and White would be freed without paying for what she did to her and she started having flashbacks. She plopped onto the floor still crying. Her eyes were already red and puffy, but she just continued to cry. She brought her knees to her chest and started hugging them also rocking back and forth. She just want all this to end, so she can get on with her life. Then she heard the roof door creak and behind the door was Elliot. He saw what position she was in and ran to her.

"Liv.." Elliot started but Olivia interupted him

"Can you please leave me alone? I don't want to talk!" She yelled as she cried some more. Elliot embraced her to make her feel better, but that didn't work. She continued to sob some more.

"I just want all this to blow over." Olivia confessed still crying

"It's not your fault Liv." Elliot said but Olivia started screaming

"How is it not? I wish I could have fought back, I wish I could have stopped them! How couldn't I? I just let them violate me like that, I wish I could have...escaped." Olivia said wiping her tears away. She got up and looked over the edge of the roof. She looked down looking at the cars and people going by thinking why does this had to happen to her. She didn't want to be a victim and she didn't think herself as a victim. She helped rape victim cope with their pain for over a decade and she always put herself in dangerous situations, but it was to put the perps in jail where they belong. She didn't think she would become one by two people who held a grudges against her for years. She walked back and hugged Elliot as hard as she started to cry harder than she ever did befpre. After a few minutes, her sobbing slowly stopped. She sat back down on the floor thinking as Elliot sat next to her.

"What are you thinking Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia started shaking her nead slowly

"I was thinking...on why all this happened to me. I just dont get it." She admitted. Elliot sighed and wrapped one of his arms around Olivia

"Liv, you know that this can happen to anyone with a living soul."

"I know that, but, I know I was stuck in sticky situations before, but I never thought I end up raped like my mother. I always wished that I wouldn't end up raped. I guess fate had other plans.'' Olivia said sadly. Elliot held Olivia's hand to reasure her.

"Liv, you are _nothing _like your mother. You are strong, independent, determined, so damn persuasive, and a damn good interrogator. You have qualities that most people would kill to have. I imagin people who can't get through this day, but if you can get through this hellhole, you will open the opportunity for other victims to come foward. You are two things Liv, a strong detective, and a strong advocets, and no one, I mean no one, not even White and Harris can take that away from you." Elliot said. Olivia let his words soak into her. She rested her head on Elliot's sholder as he kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled and looked into Elliot's water blue eyes.

"Thanks Elliot." She said kissing his cheek. She got up and walked to the roof door.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked

"Back to the courtroom. I want to see my raptists being hauled away by two buff dudes," Olivia said. Elliot smiled and followed her. _That's the Olivia Benson I know and love. _He thought.

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**I know this chapter was sooooo short. My chapters are at least 1,000 words long, but, aww well! The next chapter is closing arguments and the verdict, and I'm going to add something that you will see unexpected. I hope you read my last 3 stories cause you will know these evil dudes. :) review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Escape

Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24! Like I mentioned in my previous chapter, I said that there's going to be a huge, scary twist and you will know at the end of this chapter! Remember, they are superheros and they do have powers, which will come in handy during this and the next chapter! You have better read my first 3 stories or I'll hunt you down! (If you don't think I'll find you, think again! I have my ways when operating the computer :) ) Anyway, on with the story!**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape*****

When Elliot and Olivia arrived back in the courtroom, they saw that trial was almost over. Casey have already shown the video to the judge, the jury, and everyone else when they were on the roof. They sat down next to everyone else when they started to give out closing arguments. Mr. Holt, the defense attorney gave his closing argument. This is going to be interesting...not!

"What you heard today was quite disturbing, even for me. But you jurors, keep in mind who's at fault here. Detective Benson is known for putting herself in very dangerous situations, but this time, she took things too far. She claims to have been 'raped' by these defendents who are sitting right behind me. In the video, you say that she accually said _yes _to the sex, but with her screaming and yelling, don't think as her as a victim because she is not, all this...was a scheme in order for the defendents to pay for what they did in the pasts. Remember, she had an _orgasm. _Which means she liked the sex. It's not the defendents fault in this. It's hers." Mr. Holt finally finished. Olivia could not believe what she just heard. She wished she can run over her and heat the freaking hell out of all of them. She was holding Elliot's hand and she kept on squeezing his hand harder and harder everytime he blamed her for all this to happened. Now, Elliot can barely move his hand now since Olivia squeezed the hell out of it. Now it was Casey's turn, now she can make the jury think otherwise.

"Now, I agree that Detective Benson puts herself in dangerous situations, but she does it because its her life. She worked in the Special Victims Unit for over a decade, and she knows what goes on everyday. Don't try to believe that this is all her fault, because it is NOT, I repeat it is NOT! You saw every single thing that happened in this very courtroom today. You saw the incriminating video that shows her being brutilized by the two defendents. Did she asked to be stalked? Kidnaped? Raped? Beaten to an inch of her life? No. You just saw her break down in tears on the witness stand for the first time ever, and you saw her run out of the courtroom in lighting speed. This shows that what happened to her wasn't what she wanted. If she made this all up, then every single one of you ask yourselves: Why would she put herself through such hell if she wasn't telling the truth." Casey finally finished. Olivia was happy to hear that she is on her side always and forever.

"Jury, you have 3 hours to deliberate before you bring back a final verdict." Judge Donnelly said. All 12 jurors left the courtroom to deliberate. Olivia held onto Elliot's hand hoping that they will bring back a verdict that she'll live with.

**After the Deliberation**

The jury came back with only 2 hours to spare. Juror number one had the piece a paper that had the verdict written on it.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?"

"Yes we have your Honor." Juror #1 stood up and said

"The defendents shall rise." Judge Donnelly said. Lowell, Richard, Ms. Dunbar, and Mr. Holt stood up. Everyone was seated around Olivia and everyone was hoping to hear a verdict that they'll be happy about. Olivia was still hanging onto Elliot's hand like there was no tomorrow.

"On the sole count of the indictiment, Kidnapping in the third degree of Detective Olivia Benson, how do you find?"

"We find the defendents guilty."

"Rape of a police officer in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendents guilty."

"Assault in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"Attempted murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"Any requests from thr jury?"

"Yes your honor. We believe that both defendents are equily responsible for what happened to Detective Benson. We request that both defendents recieve the same sentence."

"Lowell Harris and Richard White. What did you did wasn't only against the law, but you traumitized a wonderful detetive who spent her life helping rape victims everywhere. The crime you both comitted was henious and even I am discusted. I'm sentecing both of you to at least 50 years in prison without the chance of parole and I want both of you to register as sex offenders, or else who will remain in prison for life. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you are hear by now free to leave. Court is ajurned." Judge Donnelly declared. Olivia got up and hugged Elliot as tight as she can. Everyone was cheering and celebrating for their and Olivia locked lips for a long time as everyone witness the scene. They both had goffy grins in their faces as they clapped. They all left the courtroom all happy and wanting to continue the celebration...but, all superheros need to fight somehow. Without their knowladge, Harris and White had a mysterious button on then and they pressed it which allowed them to teleport only once and they decided on the roof, but, while celebrating, Olivia dissapeared.

"Oh my god, where did Liv go?" Elliot asked frantically. Everyone looked around but they didn't see the female detective. Then they heard the emergency bells from the roof door and they ran. When they arrived on the roof, they saw both White and Harris holding Olivia by the neck over the edge of the roof.

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**Uh-oh. I told you i was going to add something! Now I expect alot of reviews during this chapter, or else I'll hunt everyone down!**


	25. Chapter 25

Escape

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! Thanks for the people who reviewed my previous chapter, and yes the suspense is killing you and me! Everyone totally freaked out, and which I find it funny! Remember, after this story is over, all of will have a scene of our own pleasure, if everyone knows what I mean :) God I hate those 2 bastards! Anyways, this is the second to last chapter so this story is almost over. Anyway, on with the story!**

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen pulled out their guns and pointed them at White and Harris. They have both their hands clenched on Olivia's neck and she was on the edge of the courthouse building, which is like 49 feet up. She is struggling to get out of their grip, but the more she struggled, the danger of her falling over increased. She looked down and saw there is no way she would survive if she hit the floor. She started begging them to let her free, but they are doing this for revenge. Elliot stepped up and tried to negotiate with them.

"You guys, step away from the edge." Elliot said, but both of them didn't listen.

"Walk one more step and she goes over!" Harris warned. He had no problem killing Olivia

"Why are you doing this to her? She didn't do anything to you!" Fin yelled, but White just smirked.

"This is for revenge. She would be better off dead like the rest of those sluts and whores." White said. He was talking about the 6 girls both him and Harris raped and murdered. Olivia continued to struggled because it was getting harder for her to breathe. She looked below and saw commotion. People are looking up, the fire department was arriving and the press arrived also.

"You drop her, we kill you both. Now back away from the edge and let her go." Elliot said, but both wern't listening. Now, Olivia was hanging over the edge. She felt their grips on her neck loosening. She screamed and they smiled.

"Now you will see what we have to go through with bitches like her around. Just like those 6 sluts that we did, you were the best one Olivia. I wish we can do it again sometime, but you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate messures." Both White and Harris said in union, then they said something so sinister that no one can believe it. "We love you Olivia, but sadly, you must go." White and Harris said. Elliot couldn't take it no more, so he fired his gun twice hitting both Harris and White on their sides. They both feel to the floor, but when they lost their grip, that sent Olivia falling over the edge.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled and he jumped over the ledge. The rest of the squad watched the terror that was happening. While Olivia was falling, Elliot was trying to catch up and he finally did, he grabbed her andheald her. He pulled out his elemental phone and he transformed and so did Olivia. They both risked their secret being exposed by transforming in front of everyone, but they did it in order to save eachother's lives but luckly, Elliot had the power to erase people's minds. Olivia held onto Elliot as they were falling, but now since they transformed, they were able to land on the ground safely. People were clapping and cheering when Elliot set Olivia gently on the ground.

"Are you okay Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded and smiled at him

"You saved my life El. How can I ever repay you?" Olivia asked. Elliot just smiled and hugged her tight as he kissed her neck. People around them 'Awwwww!' at them. Then the rest of the squad arrived running.

"Wow, are you guys okay?" Casey asked. Both Elliot and Olivia nodded

"Um..are you guys going to..." Melinda asked. They knew what she was talking about. Both Elliot and Olivia detransformed in fromt of everyone and everyone was astonished. Elliot snapped his fingers which made everyone who wasn't part of the E.D forget what just happened.

"So far this day was..." Elliot started but Olivia interupted

"Weird." Olivia finished. "What happened with Harris and White?" Olivia asked.

"Their on their way to the hospital and after they recover, their on their way to Rikers to serve their sentence." Casey asked. Olivia smiled knowing that she had won.

"Well, we all had a long day, where should we celebrate?" Fin asked. Everyone thought for a moment, but didn't know where they should go.

"Well, I want cake." Munch blurted out. Everyone also had an odd craving for cake so they decided to have a party back at the precinct. They all agreed and decided to bring back the biggest cake they can find and go chow down at the precinct. Elliot and Olivia walked hand to hand all the way to the store and to the precinct. They knew that since that day, their relationship had gotten better, and much much stronger. They gave eachother a small peck on the lips and went to celevrate with cake, drinks, and one crazy-ass party with someone getting so damn drunk and we all know who that person is.

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter is the aftermath and the official end of this story. Chapter 27 is an extra, just for us readers to enjoy, which involves the killing of two people all of us hate the most! *evil laugh* **

**Anyway, please review, or I'll hunt you down with my 38. Caliber *evil smile* Im just kidding, just go ahead and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Escape

Chapter 26

**This is the final chapter of Escape! I'm really going to miss this story! Not only it was popular, it got over 100 reviews, and I really enjoyed writing this story. My next story will have more of the supernatural side than the normal side! I hope you all like VAMPIRES! *giggle* Anyway, that's the only clue to what my next story is going to be about. *sighs* I'm going to miss this alot. Anyway, this is the aftermath, read on...**

******Escape****Escape*****Escape****Escape*******

_3 months later~_

Everything is going back to normal for everyone in SVU, especially Olivia. She's going to therepy and recovering from her ordeal very well, and Harris and White are now serving their sentence with no chance of them escaping now. Right now, Olivia is back at work chasing perps and helping rape victims. Without Olivia at the precinct, the day is just...blah! Anyway, right now she is interviewing a rape victim who claims that she was raped by her ex-boyfriend, but the ex-boyfriend claims consensual sex.

"Sabrina, can you plese tell me what happened?" Olivia asked. Sabrina Hardfort was the rape victim and she is pretty shaken up. she can barely sit still and she can't calm down. This remined of herself months back

"What's the use? He just going to lie his way through things like he always does! He has a way of convincing people to go his way. Thats how I fell for him, and he got very abusive when I broke up wiht him. I guess I shouldn't have done it." Sabrina said. She started to sob loudly. Olivia went over and conforted the traumitized teen.

"He is not going to win this. He violated you Sabrina. No one has the right to touch you." Olivia said with reasurence.

"How do you even know? You have no idea what I'm going through!" Sabrina said. Olivia sighed and decided that she has the right to hear her story.

"Accually, I know exactly what you're going through." Olivia started. The teen stopped crying and looked up at Olivia. "I was raped also, but with 2 men." Sabrina gasped and she didn't think a police detective could get raped. Boy, was she totally wrong.

"What happened with you?" Sabrina asked

"I was kidnaped and brutally raped and I was beated to an inch of my life, but god gave me a second chance to live. I went through the exact same phase as you did. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't barely function. I thought my life was over from that point, I couldn't tell anyone about what happened because I didn't want to see those awful inages that kept poping into my head. But I finally told someone and I felt relieved to get it off my chest. Admitting that my rape happened is much better than keeping it all bottled up inside." Olivia explained. Sabrina listened to every single word she said.

"What happened to the guys who raped you?" Sabrina asked

"They are in jail because I had the courage and perservierence to testify against them at trial and I know that right now, they are probally having the same feelings of how I felt, when they raped me." Olivia finished. Sabrina sighed and decided that she was right. If she can be able to go through all that without quitting, she can too.

"Are you like in therepy now or something?" Sabrina asked

"Yes I am."

"Are you over it now?"

"I'll never be over it, but I'm on with my life now."

"Are you over it?" Sabrina asked again

"I'm not going to be completly over my rape now, but I'm going on with my life." Olivia asked. Sabrina sighed and sat back down in her seat. She started explaining what had happened to her with her rape

Behind the glass stood Elliot with a smile on his face. He knew Olivia was getting back to her regular stubborn self everyday. Even though she seems okay now, she still has to live with what happened to her. But this had made her alot stronger than before. He has to admit...soon, she will recover entirely. Olivia came out of the interrogation room with Sabrina's statement

"How did it go?"

"She claims that her ex-boyfriend raped her because she couldn't have sex with him in the time they were together. What did the boyfriend say?"

"He claims that she wanted the sex from him. It's one hell of a 'he said-she said'"

"Looks like we need to find out more about this boyfriend."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome Back." Elliot said. Olivia smirked and walked away to her desk. She knew he was going to say that sooner or later. She turned around and hugged Elliot.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

_Olivia Benson is back and here to stay!_

******Escape****Escape****Escape****Escape******

**Well, its the end of this amasing story! Gosh, I'm really going to miss this story. The chapter after this is just an extra, what everyone is wanting for me to write. Who's ever reading this, grab your weapons because we're going to have some fun! *big-ass evil laugh***

**Next story: Fangs of Fire (Hint: Someone turns into a vampire!)**

**P.S, please please please please please please please please please review!**


	27. Extra

**_Hello everyone!_**

**Me: I said over and over that I was going to do a little scene where we murder and this is it! The story is over and I bet everyone will love this! I already have my group of revenge seekers and we will Attack at Dawn!**

**Everyone: YEAH! *holding their weapons in the air and cheering and whooping***

**Me: Now everyone! Dress in black and gather all the weapons you can and we will stake out!**

**Everyone: *dresses in black and gathers their weapons***

**Me: We don't want the police to find any evidence that we commit-ed these murders, but who the fuck cares?**

**Everyone: WE DON'T!**

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! NOW MOVE OUT! *everyone gets in this big black van and I start driving* (Wait, I'm only 13! I can't drive! But I dont give a fuck!)**

**_Scene Change_**

**All of us arrive at the Rikers prison where they placed the attackers. I already planted knock-out gas inside to knock every single person inside. We all sneak in with gas-masks on and we looked around**

**Me: Remember everyone, keep quiet! *everyone nods. I look around and we all see Harris and White unconscious in their cells. I trick the lock and I open the cell bars. * Okay, *these are made up names but one reviewer stayed by my side! you go girl!) Mariah and Brittney, you carry Harris and Maureen and I will carry White (I hope you dont mind me using your name. Please don't be mad at me!)**

**Mariah: I ain't touching their dirty-ass selves!**

**Brittney: Me either!**

**Me: You want them dead don't you guys?**

**Both: Yes...**

**Me: Then carry them out in the van! We already got their attorneys, so we can kill all 4 of them!**

***The girls nodded and we carried them out into the van all tied up and duct taped. Everyone else got inside the van and we drove to an abandoned building and we all carried all 4 of them into the sound-proof room. We handcuffed their hands to the polls that were already in the room.***

**Me: Now, we wait for these bastards to wake up, and then we can see them squirm before out very eyes *evil laugh***

***Everyone nodded and we started watching The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.**

**Me: Oh Carlton! Can you stop acting like a smart-ass?**

***We heard groaning and moaning and we turned around and we saw our victims awakening. We smirked at each other and we grabbed our weapons and we stood before all 4 of them. They looked up at us and we were smiling evilly***

**Me: Hello Harris, White, Ms. Dunbar and Mr. Holt. You have a nice rest?**

**Maureen: Because it will be your last.**

**Harris: Who the fuck are you girls?**

**Me: *I bitch-slap him* Oh shut up! I don't answer to you, you answer to me.**

**White: Why did you kidnap us?**

**Maureen: That's because you deserved to die by the hands of the law for what you did to our favorite detective who you VIOLATED! So if you don't die by the hands of the law, you die in our hands.**

**Mr. Holt: Where do me and Ms. Dunbar come in?**

**Me: You blamed the rape on the victim instead of your so-called clients! You thought she liked it you son of a bitch! You and this ugly-ass bitch here are going to die along with those two man-whores!**

**Harris: You don't scared me bitch!**

**Me: *I kick him hard in the stomach* Oh, you will be. Mariah, Brittney, do your stuff.**

***The girls come up with knives and slashes each of them with one straight line on their stomachs. They all scream out in pain and mercy. Maureen and I cross my arms and smile.***

**Maureen: You like that?**

**White: What the hell do you think? *I shake my head in shame that he should not have talked back. Maureen grabs her 9mm and shoots each of them in their shoulders. They all scream out***

**Me: Is that what you hear when those girls were screaming for you to let them go? Is that what you hear? Answer me you assholes! *I grab my butcher knife and slices each of them up***

**Ms. Dunbar: Please STOP! PLEASE! *She starts crying***

**Me: Oh, cry me a river bitch! You thought Detective Benson was crazy! But she is not! She was traumatized for god's sakes!**

**Ms. Dunbar: I didn't want to go through with that!**

**Me: OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! This is that last day you will ever see! I hope you said good-bye, because all of you...will be taking the ol' dirt nap! **

**Harris: PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**

**Me, Maureen, Brittney, and Mariah: Nope!**

**Me: One of will be right back after these messages.**

***All of us grab our weapons (Chainsaws, Knives, Guns, and Fists) and we walk up to the 4 of them. They all let out their very last screams and the screen turns black. We hear evil laughter, screaming, chainsaw sounds, guns, going off and stabbing. After an hour of our fun, we are covered in blood and we see 4 dead bodies in front of us. We all wash out the blood on our clothes and we dress in new clothes.***

**Brittney: What do we do?**

**Me: Well, they're shallow graves a few blocks from here, we can put them in there.**

**Maureen: Awww! Can I mutilate them more?**

**Me: They're already dead!**

**Maureen: So?**

**Me: What the hey, go ahead.**

***Maureen smiles and goes to do her business. After an hour she got tired and smiles at the dead bodies that she mutilated some more.***

**Mariah: Now can we dump them?**

**Me: Sure!**

***We carry the corpses into our van and we head to the shallow graves. We carry their bodies and we dump all 4 of them in this big-ass hole and we cover the hole with alot of dirt. We all stand around the hole***

**Mariah: Do you regret this?**

**Everyone: Nope!**

**Mariah: Yeah me either!**

**Brittney: What should we do?**

**Me and Maureen: LETS DANCE ON THEIR GRAVES!**

**Mariah and Brittney: YEAH!**

***We all do this creepy little dance and singing *Ding-Ding the Bitches are Dead!* I turn to this screen**

**Me: I guess this is a happy ending after all! Remember to check out my new story Fangs of Fire coming to a site near you! *Its starts raining and I dance along with the girls with our evil laughter filling the cloudy sky!***


End file.
